


A World of Slavery

by xxMad_Donaxx



Series: The Disc Worlds [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Slave Anders, Slave Hawke, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxMad_Donaxx/pseuds/xxMad_Donaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an old Kmeme prompt. Not sure I'll be sticking very close to the prompt however.</p><p>Fenris finds himself in a world where owning slaves is common. He also finds himself the owner of Anders, docile, obedient and eager to please. Resisting temptation might be harder than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fenris leaned on his shoulder against an uncluttered bit of wall near the back of the Black Emporium. He watched Hawke, Anders and Sebastian hoping that the mages would soon find what they were looking for. Hawke gestured at something and both he and Anders moved closer to the back where he stood. Sebastian was at the opposite end of the room filled with strange and dangerous wonders looking at a case that displayed daggers.

He sighed and turned his attention back to Hawke. A flat metallic disc was being examined. They both were absorbed in the runes etched into it, Anders tracing along the edge lightly with his fingers. A wave of vertigo struck Fenris and his sight blurred as he wavered on his feet. He closed his eyes and brought a hand to his temple as he turned slightly, putting his back to the wall.

“Are you all right?” Sebastian asked in concern after a moment.

“Fine,” Fenris replied forcing his eyes open. “I will wait for you outside.”

Still feeling a little woozy and disoriented, Fenris made for the door without looking around. It wasn’t until he was outside blinking in the bright sunshine that he noticed someone had followed him out. He wasn’t sure what was more disturbing. That the Black Emporium seemed to have moved to Hightown or that Anders was standing placidly behind him.

Anders wore a shapeless green robe and a fine leather collar was very visible around his neck. A long golden scarf was tucked in between the leather and his neck. One end of the scarf hung down to his waist and the other ran to a matching leather cuff around Fenris’ wrist. His eyes were downcast, his hands clasped together in front of him. Anders wore no boots or shoes of any kind. A golden hoop dangled from his right ear and his hair was longer, pulled back in a neat tail.

Sebastian joined him in the street within moments and the next shocking thing he beheld kept any questions he’d formed unasked. He wore the armor Fenris was familiar with but he also had a leather cuff about his wrist. A length of blue silk ran from it to the collar Hawke wore. His hair was shorter and his beard neatly trimmed. He wore the same sort of shapeless robe Anders did, also barefoot, and stood next to him mirroring his stance exactly.

The archer looked concerned as he placed a hand on his arm. “Are you sure you’re feeling all right? You looked ready to faint.”

Fenris cleared his throat and tried to focus his scattered thoughts. “Perhaps I should return home.”

“I will walk with you,” Sebastian said.

His worried chatter was no different than what he was used to. Fenris answered his questions with vague statements as he hurried towards the mansion he lived in. Despite the fact that neither end of the scarf was tied, Anders never let the slack vary. All around him were familiar faces and the city itself seemed no different. He saw several people with the wrist cuffs. Scarves, fine chains or braided leather cords ran from the cuff to a collared human or elf that walked placidly behind. Fenris was greeted by name from some of the people they passed. He nodded politely and moved on quickly.

It never occurred to him that he might not live in the same decaying mansion. His home didn’t look any different from the outside but he was shocked by the interior. The rugs were immaculate, the wood polished, tables stood upright with their vases and knick knacks whole. Paintings and tapestries hung on the walls instead of leaning against them or piled in a heap on the floor. Fenris stood slack jawed as he gaped.

A human woman in servant’s dress hurried up to him, eyes downcast. “Greetings Master,” she said calmly. “Myron has been sent for to care for your sword. Do you require anything?”

“Wine,” he croaked.

“We’ll take it in the study Polly,” Sebastian said calmly. “Fenris has had a little too much sun.”

“Yes Brother Sebastian,” she said bowing deeply before scurrying away.

While he was occupied with the repaired cleanliness of his home and the shocking discovery that he had more slaves than just Anders, he noticed another hurrying away with the green robes the mage had been wearing. Anders was now very close to naked. The only clothing he wore looked like a very skimpy pair of smallclothes. The cloth that covered his genitals was the same shade of green as the robes with thin golden cord that sat just above his hips. Golden hoops hung from both of his nipples, more golden cord tied around his upper arms and fine chains of gold circled his ankles.

Fenris took a startled step back and Anders stepped forward, keeping the scarf that connected them at the same length. He yanked the scarf from underneath the leather cuff and let it flutter to rest against the mage’s thigh as he took a few more steps away. Anders didn’t move a muscle but Fenris saw a brief flash of panic cross his calm face. Sebastian gave Fenris another concerned look and stepped closer to Anders. He tucked the end of the scarf that had been under the wrist cuff, under the cord at his hip.

“Why don’t you go to the kitchen and make Fenris some sleep tea,” Sebastian said soothingly. He turned to Hawke, who was now in a similar state of undress, and tucked the end of his scarf under the silver cord that sat on his hip. “Please help him Garrett.”

“Yes Brother Sebastian,” Anders replied meekly as Hawke said just as meekly, “Yes Master.”

Fenris watched them walk away and closed his eyes for a moment. The cord that circled their waists met at a circular ring that sat just above the cleft of their arses. The fabric that covered their genitals was pulled up in between their cheeks and hooked to the ring, leaving their arses completely bare. He scrubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and muttered fierce obscenities.

“Master…”

“What?” Fenris said tersely as he turned to the burly human man standing in front of him.

“May I care for your equipment Master?” he said tentatively.

“Oh…yes…here.”

He reluctantly handed his blade to the man and he carried it away with solemn reverence. Fenris watched for a moment before turning back to Sebastian. “Which room is the study?”

“Through there,” Sebastian said as he pointed in the opposite direction Anders and Hawke had gone. “Did you bump you’re head on something? You seem…confused.”

Fenris snorted in amusement. He’d never been more confused. This was either an extremely elaborate joke or he was having a wild dream. There was no way he could possibly live in this nice mansion with a houseful of slaves. Instead of answering he walked quickly through the door Sebastian indicated with the archer at his heels.

The hearth was cold but the rest of the room was as neat as the foyer. It was also fairly lavish. The tanned hide of a tiger sat on the floor in front of the fireplace with leather covered chairs to either side. A small table beside one of the chairs held a tray with two crystal wineglasses and a dark colored bottle between them. Fenris didn’t look around the room at the rest of the ridiculous things that he would never own and hurried to it. Without bothering with a glass he took several long swallows and sunk into the chair.

Sebastian sat in the opposite chair looking more worried than ever. Fenris held up a hand before he could speak. “I am all right my friend. Something in the shop has affected me. I think I will retire for a nap. Perhaps I will feel better when I wake.”

“I’ll send Anders up to your room with the tea,” Sebastian said standing. “I’ll drop by in the morning.”

“That will be fine,” Fenris said giving him a tight smile.

Sebastian didn’t look very relieved but he did depart. Fenris waited until he heard the front door shutting and peeked out of the study. As stealthily as he could he made his way up to his room. A large four posted bed sat in the middle of the room against the far wall. The canopy looked like black silk, opaque sheets of it hanging down from each open side. Ornate wardrobes sat against the wall to his right, an elegant desk and chair to his left covered in papers.

The walls were sparsely decorated with various Tevinter runes. A rug with silver and black geometric designs covered the whole floor. An armor stand stood in the far corner and Fenris slowly made his way over to it after leaving the wine on a corner of the desk. When his armor had been placed on it he stood at the foot of the bed staring down at the object that sat on the floor. It was a soft yellow color, looked to be down filled satin, but it was an exact match to the pallet he’d spent many nights sleeping on at the foot of Danarius’ bed.

The sound of the door focused Fenris’ attention on the mage who’d just shut it. Anders’ eyes were still downcast as he walked quietly up to him holding out a teacup that sat on a saucer.

“Will this actually put me to sleep?” Fenris asked taking the cup from him.

“It is meant to relax, Master,” Anders said softly. “Most of the time Master does end up sleeping.”

Fenris sipped at the steaming liquid, hoping that when he woke the world would be back to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

Fenris stretched already knowing he wasn’t home. The bed was far too soft. Until he could figure out how to return to his world, Fenris needed to know many things. What he wanted to know most however was just what sort of slave Anders was. Given that he wore next to nothing and slept at the foot of his bed, Fenris had his suspicions.

Finding out could be as simple as ordering him to bend over. Fenris found the idea distasteful however. He knew what it was like to be on Anders’ end and suddenly finding himself on the other was troubling. What had the Fenris who belonged here been like? Was he kind or cruel? If this Anders was anything like the one he knew it would be easy to find out. The very idea that this quiet slave could be in anyway like the outspoken pain in the rear he knew was almost laughable. The brief flash of panic he’d seen made him hopeful.

He suppressed a sigh and opened his eyes, searching for Anders. The mage’s silhouette was just visible at the end of the bed. That Anders hadn’t left the room wasn’t very surprising. He had known the mage would remain if the world had not righted itself. His arm was outstretched, the other moving along the length of it. Anders moved from rubbing his arms to rubbing his legs. Fenris watched for a few more minutes before sitting up. The instant he moved Anders turned and dropped to his knees.

“What are you doing?” Fenris asked as he parted the silk to his right and stood.

“Lotion, Master,” Anders answered promptly.

“What is it for?” he said as he walked around to see Anders sitting on his feet, his gaze on his knees.

“Master requires soft skin,” Anders said. If he were bothered by these odd questions he gave no indication. “Master usually finds the scent pleasing.”

“You may finish,” Fenris said moving over to one of the wardrobes.

“Yes Master.”

Fenris watched him turn back to his pallet. He dipped his fingers into a pot of cream and rubbed it onto his chest and stomach, leaning forward to avoid touching the scarf. A dollop of the cream was put on his forearms and rubbed onto his back. Unable to look away Fenris watched him rise up on his knees. Anders fiddled with something behind him and the fabric covering his cock loosened. He pulled on the front and Fenris saw that two layers covered his crotch, looped over the cord around his waist.

Anders set the fabric on the floor between his knees and meticulously rubbed the cream into his cock and balls. Fenris was amazed to discover that the hair most humans had at their crotch had been removed somehow on Anders. The slightly darker hair on his chest and legs was intact however. Watching the mage stroke himself was a little too much for Fenris and he turned to the wardrobe, hoping his stiffening cock would lose interest by the time he had to change.

The clothing in this wardrobe was all similar to what he currently wore. Fenris moved on to the next one and found it to be full of what looked like casual wear. The shirts were simple wrap around things, each with an attached belt. There was also a pair of loose fitting trousers that matched each shirt. Fenris pulled out a dark blue set and found Anders was clothed once more and sitting on his feet waiting patiently.

He draped the clothing over his arm and strode purposefully to stand in front of Anders. Fenris was careful not to let any of the disgust he felt show. The mage didn’t move, didn’t look up.

“Rise,” Fenris said evenly.

Anders gracefully stood, remained quiet and clasped his hands in front of him. He smelled of lavender and vanilla and Fenris was surprised to find the scent was very pleasing. With his free hand he grazed the mage’s side, watching his face closely. There was no reaction.

“Hands at your side,” said Fenris still careful to keep his voice calm and even.

Immediately his hands fell to his sides. Fenris steeled himself and ran the back of his hand up Anders’ flat stomach to his chest. He didn’t flinch. There was no sharp intake of breath. His eyes remained steady, staring at a spot on Fenris’ chest. Now curious to see what it would take to get any sort of reaction, Fenris moved his hand down to cup his genitals. Still Anders remained placid.

“Turn around and grip your ankles.”

Silently and swiftly Anders did as he had bid. Fenris tossed his change of clothes towards the bed and gripped an arse cheek in each hand. He caressed and spread his cheeks until the fabric between them was visible. Anders’ breathing had deepened slightly. Fenris knew that nothing was stopping him from removing the cloth that covered his entrance. No protests would be made if he slipped his now fully erect cock into that hole.

Extremely disgusted with himself, Fenris turned and took a few steps away. “Go find out what is being made for supper,” he said careful to sound calm.

“Yes Master,” Anders said softly, disappointedly.

Fenris turned quickly but his face was already back to the impassive expression he always wore. The loose end of the scarf fluttered as he turned and strode for the door. When it shut behind him Fenris turned back to the bed. He began undressing, trying to think of anything but the mage that had just left.

Anders was a constant shadow for the rest of the evening. He knelt beside Fenris’ chair at supper, eating from his hands and drinking only when he was handed a glass. Fenris spent some time wandering through his house to learn the use of the rooms and to watch his other slaves. They didn’t seem upset by his wandering, bowing when he walked past and going on with their tasks afterwards. None of them seemed frightened by him.

When Fenris retired for the night he was still confused but satisfied that his counterpart wasn’t cruel. Since he didn’t want to find out exactly what Anders’ nighttime role was he knelt at the foot of the bed and searched. He found the ring of wood exactly where he’d known it would be, at the left post close to the bottom. Fenris pulled the end of the scarf that Sebastian had tucked under the gold cord at his hip and tied it in a loose knot to the ring. Since Anders hadn’t touched the scarf once he pulled the end at his collar to give the mage some slack.

There was a flash of disappointment but Anders merely knelt on his pallet and removed the cloth at his groin. He folded it into a small neat triangle and tucked it under a corner before lying down. Fenris disrobed quickly, leaving his clothes in a heap on the floor before crawling under the down filled comforter on his bed. Sleep was long in coming.

Morning found him irritable. Fenris lay in bed for a while trying to figure out if there was a way to remove the cuff at his wrist. There was no visible seam or catch. It turned freely around his wrist but no amount of tugging could pull it over his hand. Runes glowed on the leather when he tried to phase out of it, keeping everything solid.

Frustrated he flung the covers off and growled at the sheer silk curtains before passing through them. He stalked towards the door, still completely naked, intending to bathe when Anders stopped him in his tracks.

“Master?”

His voice shook slightly and Fenris turned to see him on his hands and knees as close to him as the scarf would allow. Terror was the only appropriate term for his expression.

“Have I displeased you Master?” Anders asked hesitantly staring at his knees. “Please allow me to atone.”

“What is your purpose?” Fenris asked forcing his irritation and frustration away. It would only make Anders more nervous and terrified then he already was.

“To serve my Master,” he replied immediately.

“And how do you usually serve me in the morning?” Fenris asked stepping closer to the frightened mage.

“Master often has me pleasure him. Master normally takes me to the bathing chamber and allows me to thoroughly wash him.”

“What happens after?” said Fenris squatting down in front of him.

“Master dresses while I am cleansed. Mistress Norma removes the unwanted hair from my body and I join Master in the dining room for breakfast.”

His voice had become even again, his expression closer to worry than terror, now sitting on his feet with his hands gripping his knees tightly. Fenris suppressed a sigh and moved around Anders to untie his leash. He tucked the end under the cuff that couldn’t be removed and pulled the other end to the mage’s waist. Anders rose with Fenris, now completely docile and impassive. Fenris wanted nothing more than to go home. Keeping up appearances in this slave riddled Kirkwall would be a little more difficult than he had anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've already got dub con in the tags but warning you anyway. The underage warning will actually be happening next chapter. Fenris has some pretty disturbing revelations in this chapter so be prepared.

Fenris walked back to his room quickly, the towel around his waist tented in front. Anders had been extremely diligent with the washcloth. He was also very knowledgeable of Fenris’ body. The mage had known to be gentle while scrubbing over the markings and where to press more to avoid tickling. Despite becoming aroused under his careful ministrations there was something Fenris found vaguely familiar about his tender care. The very idea was ludicrous however and he put it out of his mind.

After a quick tug to get rid of his annoying erection, Fenris dressed and made his way to the dining room. Anders knelt quietly beside him after fifteen or twenty minutes. His hair was still slightly damp, pulled back neatly into the tail. He smelled of the cream and his cloth was a deep blue color. Sebastian was announced as the plates were being brought to the table. Fenris assured him that he was well and invited him to eat with him.

He muddled his way through conversation about current events and watched Sebastian absently feed Hawke. Fenris wondered briefly how Sebastian had come to own the big human who was as different in this world as Anders was. Hawke was generally an easy going man with a frightening temper that could flare at a moment’s notice. Like Anders, it was hard to believe that this Hawke could have anything in common with his Hawke.

Sebastian seemed much the same however. He was still the third son of Starkhaven royalty, had still been given to the chantry and still seemed as deeply religious as the one he knew. After they had retired to the study he found that the vows this Sebastian had taken were slightly different. They sat in the chairs, Anders and Hawke both kneeling quietly beside them.

Fenris ordered tea for them, intending to find out what they had been doing at the Black Emporium yesterday and if Sebastian would be willing to go back with him. He wanted to see if he could find the metal disc his Hawke and Anders had been fiddling with. Fenris was shocked silent when he spread his legs wide and began to unbuckle his belt.

“Garrett,” Sebastian said affectionately. “Attend me please.”

Hawke crawled around and sat on his feet between the archer’s knees and finished the process of unlacing his trousers. Sebastian leaned back, eyes closed, his arms resting on the chair and sighed contentedly as Hawke began bobbing on his length. Fenris watched, shocked and horrified, suddenly understanding his Anders’ contempt for the man.

He glanced at the Anders kneeling by his feet. His gaze was on the floor and his face carefully expressionless. Fenris could see that his hands were gripping his knees tightly, the tension in his shoulders and a quite smoldering anger in his eyes. Fenris thought of his Hawke and his Anders and wondered if these two would have ended up together if they hadn’t been unfortunate enough to be enslaved here.

Fenris schooled his features neutral and leaned towards the mage at his feet. He rested his hand on Anders’ shoulder, squeezed lightly, and some of the tension disappeared. Sebastian opened his eyes and proceeded to tell Fenris of his current task while Hawke sucked his dick. The archer’s voice was surprisingly even, as if this was a common occurrence. Fenris found Hawke’s head extremely distracting however and found it hard to keep up his end of the conversation.

“Must you?” Fenris asked after a few moments.

“I know you…don’t approve my friend,” Sebastian said softly. “This…isn’t allowed in…the Chantry. Better here than…the gardens.”

Fenris grimaced in disgust and said, “We will return shortly. Come.”

He stood thinking of all the times he’d had Danarius down his throat while the magister conducted business and shuddered. Anders thankfully followed him out of the study and into the foyer. Fenris paced in agitation while Anders stood calmly by the banister.

“How often does that happen?” Fenris asked stopping in front of Anders.

“Brother Sebastian always makes use of his mage when he is here Master,” he replied softly.

“What about yesterday?”

“Yes Master. Brother Sebastian used his mage in the kitchen while Master was in the study, before Master had retired to his room.”

“He fucked Hawke in the kitchen,” Fenris said flatly.

“Yes Master.”

“It’s like being in Tevinter,” he muttered as he began pacing again.

“I gladly serve my Master,” Anders said confidently. Fenris stopped and turned back to Anders. He could read nothing from his expression. He watched as Anders pressed his fingertips together. One hand ran down the other, his fingers coming closer to each other as they slid down his palm.

“My Master understands,” continued Anders with a hint of affection.

Fenris looked at the palm of his own hand, seeing the lines of lyrium that had been cut into them. He was positive that his counterpart had received the markings in the same manner. Analyzing these disturbing revelations would have to wait however. There was a pounding on the front door. Fenris irritably turned to it as the knocking continued.

The woman who had greeted him yesterday flew down the stairs past him and Anders. She smoothed her skirts as she opened the door.

“Ser Thrask to see you Master,” she said turning to him. “Shall I see him to the study?”

“No, it is…occupied,” said Fenris. “The dining room will serve.”

“Yes Master,” she said with a bow.

Fenris climbed the stairs, Anders following quietly behind. The name seemed familiar but he couldn’t put a face with it until they were facing each other on opposite sides of the table. Thrask was a Templar that Hawke had had dealings with several times. The armor was exactly the same. He couldn’t help but wonder what a Templar wanted to speak to him about. There hadn’t been time to test it but Fenris was fairly sure the collar Anders wore kept him from freely using his magic. The mage was obviously no danger to anyone unless Fenris ordered it.

“Is everything all right Ser Thrask?” he asked after a glance at the mage kneeling next to him.

“Fine,” Thrask replied warmly. “I realize this is short notice but one of our younger mages has been selected as good breeding stock. Ella has responded quicker than expected to the fertility treatments and she is ripe for impregnation.”

Breeding stock, Fenris thought furiously. He plastered a smile on his face and fought the urge to hold this man’s heart and crush it ruthlessly. Breeding people like livestock, mage or otherwise, was simply inexcusable. Thrask continued unaware that his life was in peril.

“You’re Anders is still on the list of studs and he’s been very good with the young ones in the past. Would you be willing to bring him to the Gallows at some point today?”

He stared at the tabletop, nauseated with the Fenris who belonged in this world. If he wanted to get home it was important to at least appear normal however. As much as he didn’t want to force Anders to endure this indignity, it seemed like he had already been bred several times.

“We will be by this afternoon,” Fenris said as calmly as he could.

“Thank you Fenris,” Thrask said warmly. “I’ll see myself out and get everything prepared.”

Fenris nodded and remained seated as the Templar left quickly. “I need wine,” he grumbled as he scrubbed his face.

Anders stood and left the dining room. Fenris snorted and buried his face in his crossed arms. If anything he was more motivated to find that disc. He was curious to know what had caused such a drastic difference in this world and his own but it was a small desire. What he wished for at the moment was a nice normal argument with an obsessed abomination and his lover.

He sat up straight, trying not to hate himself as well as his counterpart and waited for Anders to return. When he did Fenris took the bottle he offered and poured some into the glass that had been set on the table in front of him. He swirled the red liquid around in the glass and sipped it before putting the cork back in the bottle.

“Please go inform…whoever…that we will be leaving shortly and to expect us back late in the afternoon,” Fenris said calmly.

“Yes Master.”

After the display of depravity in the study Fenris couldn’t trust Sebastian to help him. Perhaps the only person he could trust wouldn’t question him simply because he’d been conditioned not to. Fenris downed the rest of the wine in the glass and stood. He left the dining room and walked swiftly to the study, listening at the door before going through. Sebastian was flushed and Hawke knelt placidly beside him. The thin loincloth the mage wore did little to hide the fact he had been left wanting.

“I am afraid our visit must be cut short,” Fenris said. “Anders is needed in the Gallows.”

“He is to be bred again?” Sebastian asked with a smile.

“He is,” said Fenris a little shortly.

Sebastian didn’t seem to notice as he stood and clapped Fenris on the back. “You must be proud of him. Will this make his seventh or eighth sire?”

“I forget,” Fenris choked out through shock.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better,” Sebastian said turning serious. “I’ll see you at services tomorrow morning.”

Fenris managed a smile and a nod, wishing he hadn’t left the wine bottle in the dining room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dub con. Lots of underage sex. These guys are twisted. =/

Fenris felt marginally better in his armor with the comforting weight of his sword at his back. The golden scarf poking out from under the cuff at his wrist was distracting as was Anders who silently followed about two feet behind him. His shapeless robes were blue today, matching the loincloth under it. He remembered the general area where the shop was at and he wandered through Hightown searching for it.

As he looked he paid closer attention to the citizens around him. Every person leading a mage seemed to be upper class. Some he vaguely recognized from his Kirkwall but many others he didn’t. There also seemed to be a few elven nobles. He recognized some of the humans and elves scurrying around as slaves sent on errands by their masters. The only slaves collared however seemed to be mages.

They all wore the same shapeless sort of robes that Anders did. It made him wonder if they were as undressed beneath them as Anders and Hawke were. Fenris watched them closely but nothing inappropriate happened on the streets. He suspected from Sebastian’s comment earlier that there were designated areas for such activities.

When he found it, the interior of the Black Emporium was nearly identical to the one he was familiar with. Xenon’s emaciated corpse still sat in a glass tube in the middle, the urchin to left of the door and the golem to the right. The urchin watched him as he wandered, Xenon’s greeting unusually short, as he searched for the disc.

Fenris found it on a display shelf at the back of the shop among other circular objects. The disc seemed to be made of common iron, an inch thick and around five across at its widest. It was incredibly light for iron however. There was a hole at its center with concentric rings carved into the surface all the way to its rounded edge on both sides. He recognized some of the runes carved carefully into the edge but didn’t know what any of them meant.

“How much?” Fenris asked turning to Xenon holding up the disc.

“No charge,” he drawled. “Leave the correct…Fenris, this note. Thaddeus…”

The golem lurched forward and Fenris clutched the disc in one hand and resisted the urge to reach for his sword. With the hulking rock looming over him an envelope fluttered down. Fenris caught it and watched the golem turn and stomp its way back to its place by the door. His name was written on the outside and Fenris tucked both it and the disc into his tunic.

“My thanks,” Fenris said bowing slightly before hurrying out.

That the Black Emporium’s desiccated proprietor knew he didn’t belong in this world didn’t surprise him much. Fenris glanced back at Anders, wondering what he thought of Xenon’s words, but he could discern nothing. He frowned and looked to the sun. It was at its zenith and Fenris wanted to make sure Anders was full before they went to the Gallows. With the disc now in his possession he could examine it in the privacy of his home.

He led Anders to one of many open air café’s he’d seen while looking for the Emporium. The tables all had cloths that brushed the ground. Men and women occupied these tables in little groups of two or three. Most had a collared mage kneeling at their feet, feeding them absently and sometimes petting them affectionately. One human woman sat by herself, the braided leather cord hooked to her cuff disappearing under the table. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes closed, panting deeply as she slouched in her chair.

A mostly empty plate sat forgotten in front of her, a glass half full of clear liquid gripped tightly in one hand. Fenris’ frown deepened at what was undoubtedly going on beneath the table. None of the others even paid any attention to them. Fenris moved his chair around so that he could sit with his lower half in full view.

Anders knelt calmly by his feet facing the opposite direction. His order was taken quickly and arrived shortly after. Fenris fed more of the sandwich to Anders than he what he ate. He made sure the mage drank plenty of water and tried to prepare himself for the Gallows. Considering what he’d seen so far his expectations were fairly low.

Fenris walked quickly through Lowtown to the docks. There were much fewer collared mages and he doubted that any of the people he saw were slaves running errands. As in Hightown, he saw a few elves among the citizens. They seemed to be equals here as well. He would have liked to see the alienage but he was in a hurry to be done with the Gallows.

The docks looked very much the same at a glance. Rough dockhands and seamen shuttled to and from ships with cargo. The area that had been closed up after the Qunari debacle in his Kirkwall looked to be a break area of sorts for the hands not currently working. Fenris crossed to the ferry that would take him to the Gallows wondering if the Qunari had ever been in this Kirkwall.

Templars dotted the courtyard, some with a collared mage following placidly behind others guarding the various entrances. The merchants were missing and there were far less Tranquil in the courtyard. The Tranquil he saw were all collarless and wore normal mage robes. Another Templar he recognized was standing in the center of the courtyard watching the portcullis that led to the ferry. Cullen smiled and moved to meet him.

He had a cuff about his wrist. A fine silverite chain led from it to the collar of a dark-haired female mage. Like all the other mages here, her gaze was down and her manner was subservient. A thin silverite band circled her forehead, holding her shoulder length hair back away from her face. Her white robes were as shapeless as every other he’d seen but instead of falling flatly to her shins the front was pushed out by her pregnant belly. Fenris watched her as he approached. There was something familiar about her even though he was positive he’d never seen her.

“Fenris,” Cullen said warmly. “It’s always a pleasure to welcome you to the Gallows. If you’ll follow me Ella is ready.”

“Lead on,” Fenris said nodding politely.

Cullen led them through a set of doors, slowly so that the heavily pregnant mage could keep up. Fenris and Anders were led through many corridors. He saw very few adult mages on the ground level. Children were collared and leashed to a Templar. In the big rooms they passed the children sat around an older mage, always in white, being taught various things. It wasn’t until they were in the lower levels that he saw some of his suspicions were correct.

When they had passed into the basement level, Cullen paused. Anders and the pregnant mage were unrobed, hers taken away somewhere and Anders’ folded neatly and set into guest bin. A tiny triangle of white fabric covered her sex, the back drawn between her arse cheeks in the same manner as Anders’. The silverite chain holding the fabric ran under her large belly. Another silverite chain circled her chest, just under her large breasts. Strips of white cloth were woven into the chain somehow and centered so that they covered her nipples and the darker areola, tied in a knot behind her neck. The rest of her ample chest was very visible.

They passed through three large rooms. Each room seemed to be dedicated to teaching a different skill to mages who were just as scantily clad as the two that followed him. The first room they went through was dedicated to obedience. The second room seemed to be dedicated to teaching mages proper slave etiquette beyond the Gallows. It was the third room that disturbed him. Older experienced mages could be seen all throughout the room, engaged in various sexual acts with the young mages. None of the young ones looked above twenty. None the older mages looked below thirty.

Templars wandered throughout, saluting to Cullen as they passed. Fenris didn’t see any of the Templars actually touch any mage they weren’t leashed to. He found that surprising considering some of the things his Anders said about Templars. Fenris did his best to ignore what was going on around him and followed Cullen into another set of corridors.

“Ser Thrask and Ella await you through here,” Cullen said gesturing at the door to his left. “If you’ll excuse me, I need to get Bethany to the healers.”

“Farewell Knight-Captain,” Fenris said politely before he led the pregnant mage away.

Fenris frowned as soon as he turned away. “Bethany…” he murmured contemplatively.

“Bethany Hawke, Master,” Anders said very softly close to his ear. “Master was gracious to allow me to sire her first offspring.”

“Come,” Fenris said flatly.

This room was much smaller than the previous three. It was well lit with a bench along one wall and a comfortable looking bed along the other. The five feet or so of space between the bench and the bed was empty save for the Templar he’d spoken to this morning and yet another familiar mage. She also had a circlet of silverite; it stood out against her dark skin and black hair. Her dress was the same as every other female mage he’d seen, the cloth white like Bethany’s and the teachers he’d seen. Fenris knew this young girl. His Anders’ demon had nearly killed her almost a year ago.

She wasn’t as calm as the others he’d seen. Ella nervously shifted from foot to foot, her hands clasped tightly together in front of her. Fenris turned to Anders and pulled the end of the scarf under his cuff. He tucked it under the golden cord at his hip, amazed to find that Anders’ cock was already straining the cloth covering it, and gestured to the bed. Anders bowed in acknowledgement and turned to the frightened girl. Her chain had been clipped to her hip as well and Anders put his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the bed.

Fenris joined Thrask on the bench and they both watched in silence. Anders’ quiet murmuring could be heard as they turned and sat on the edge of the bed. He stroked her cheek, smiling warmly. More soothing murmurs and Ella tentatively smiled back. His hand went from her cheek to her arm and she nodded nervously. They both stood briefly while Anders removed the cloth at her crotch, followed quickly by his own. They were both tucked neatly under the pillow.

Ella settled on her back. Anders whispered more soothing words as he settled between her legs. She nodded again and he slowly guided his member into her. He leaned over her when he was fully seated and stroked her cheek while he murmured. Only after her nod did he begin thrusting. Fenris watched and understood what Anders was doing. He calmed her like he had done with many panicked patients in his Kirkwall. He thought back to the bath this morning and understood what he had found familiar. His tender care wasn’t unusual. It was simply unusual to have it directed at him.

There were more similarities between them than he had first thought. Fenris watched them, her back arching and his hands at her hips. Two sets of closed eyes, soft panting moans, the stoic Templar beside him. He touched the disc in his pocket, hoping that this Anders could help him get home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was strange. Sorry for the double chapter post. =/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just consider dub con a warning for every chapter.

Even though he desperately wanted to get very drunk when he arrived home, Fenris avoided raiding the wine cellar. He had been forced to endure watching Anders copulate with this girl twice more. With the afternoon gone they had returned home and found supper nearly ready. Fenris was eager to examine the disc still inside his tunic but tried to remain patient.

Since Anders looked more than ready for a nap, Fenris retired to his room with the mage and left instructions that he wasn’t to be bothered until morning. It took a bit of petting to get Anders to curl up on his cushion but he was soon sleeping. Fenris sat at the desk and pushed papers aside. He skimmed over one of them, understood one word in around twenty and hoped fervently that his duties didn’t include a lot of paperwork. His counterpart had probably learned soon after escaping Tevinter but he still couldn’t read much of anything.

The letter he’d received at the Black Emporium he placed carefully in the arms of a little statue of Andraste on the desk. Later he would make sure it remained there where the correct Fenris would hopefully see it. With that done he sat to examine the disk. It was hollow which explained some of the lightness but not all. On the top and bottom there were twelve rings each around the hole in the center. There were twelve different runes etched into the side.

Even though some of the runes were familiar their meanings were lost to him. He knew they were all Tevinter in origin but many enchantment runes used in his world were as well. Tevinter had spanned all of Thedas at one point and it wasn’t unusual to find magical artifacts from that period as far south as Ferelden. Since mages and magic were a crucial part of Tevinter’s society it wasn’t much of a stretch to think Anders had known what they meant.

He wasn’t sure what significance the number twelve might have either. That is held some significance Fenris had no doubt. Coincidences when dealing with magic in any form were rare. The number meant something but he couldn’t figure out what it might be. Since Xenon had many ancient things in his possession it was possible that this number had been important for some reason. That reason was likely lost to time however.

Fenris turned the disc around and around, examining the runes carefully as he wracked his memory. If he could figure out which runes the abomination had his fingers along perhaps he could borrow Hawke from Sebastian and have them hopefully reverse what had happened. Anders appeared next to him and light flared around him.

“Thank you,” Fenris said absently still turning the disc around.

He paused in turning away and Fenris missed his slightly confused look. “Master requires light,” Anders said simply.

Anders moved away and more lanterns flared to life before he settled on his knees beside the desk. Fenris motioned him up and turned the disc so he could see the runes he thought were right. “What do these mean?” he asked.

“Master…I cannot read,” Anders said in shock. He prostrated himself in front of Fenris and continued. “I beg for mercy Master.”

The horror and fear in Anders’ voice brought Fenris back to where he was. “Of course,” Fenris muttered.

Fenris felt horrified at what he'd done as he watched Anders tremble at his feet. Unthinkingly he had given the slave a task he couldn’t complete. Now he feared punishment. Cursing under his breath, Fenris pulled him back up to a kneeling position.

“I wish to serve Master,” Anders said his voice trembling as much as his body was. “Please allow me to serve.”

“You will not be punished,” Fenris said as calmly as he could.

He began stroking Anders’ hair, his head resting on Fenris’ thigh. Slowly the shaking ceased but his voice was still distressed when he spoke.

“Please allow me to serve Master.”

Fenris closed his eyes and pulled at the laces on his trousers. He could send Anders to fetch something but after everything he’d learned today there was likely only one thing that would put him at ease again.

“Pleasure me,” Fenris said softly pushing the fabric apart.

His cock was completely soft when Anders freed it from his pants. It didn’t take him long at all to get it stiff. Despite being completely uninterested in using Anders in this fashion, Fenris could only lean back in the chair panting. His tongue pressed just right on all the sensitive places. He sucked on the head with every up stroke, his lips stretched around the base with every down stroke. Anders swallowed twice every time his nose was pressed into Fenris’ abdomen.

Fenris gripped the edge of his chair, slouching until his head rested on the back. He watched Anders rise and fall for a moment, his eyes closed tight, nostrils flaring as his cheeks hollowed. His cock disappeared as Anders sunk, his throat closing up around it. Fenris groaned softly and exploded. His cock pulsed again and again, Anders swallowing around him. Slowly he rose, his lips coming together in a strange kiss before he settled on his knees, completely calm once more.

He sat up straighter panting as his cock softened. Anders was also breathing heavily, his cock straining the blue loin cloth. Fenris patted his head, hating himself for treating anyone like a favorite pet.

“Very good,” said Fenris trying to sound pleased. “You may pleasure yourself.”

“Master is most kind,” Anders said softly.

In a matter of moments the cloth was gone, folded neatly and set behind him. Anders spread his legs wide and gripped his cock. Slowly at first, he stroked himself. Fenris leaned back and watched the show the mage put on for him. His soft gasps seemed genuine as his strokes sped. He rose up on his knees, hips thrusting into his hand, the other tugging on the rings through his nipples.

He watched even though he wanted to lock himself inside one of the wardrobes. Even his attempt at a reward had been turned into an act to please him. Fenris’ cock twitched with every low moan the mage uttered. He tried to squash the desire rising up within him to drag Anders to the bed and sheath himself in that tight pucker, driving hard until those moans turned to screams for more. Fenris watched, unable to look away.

Anders came into his hand with a gasp; his strokes slowly milking what little came out. Still panting he licked his hand clean then scraped the dribbles of cum from the head of his cock. That went into his mouth too as he settled back onto the floor sitting on his feet, hands resting on his knees and his gaze on Fenris’ feet.

Fenris sighed as he looked over at the disc sitting innocently on the desk. His way home depended on how quickly the people in his world figured out what had happened. His Hawke’s lips had been moving. If this Anders couldn’t read, which he really should have known, then this Hawke was just as illiterate. They couldn’t help him get home.

“Let us retire,” Fenris said as he stood.

“Yes Master.”

He crawled to his cushion. Fenris watched his arse, feeling desire pooling in his groin once more. He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. Anders was sprawled on his back with his head turned towards the bed. Fenris undressed quickly and crossed to the bed without going near Anders. He huddled under the comforter wondering if he’d ever be able to look at the abomination again without seeing his lips stretched around the base of his cock.


	6. Chapter 6

Anders held tightly to Hawke’s hips grunting with effort as he slammed his cock into his lover. Hawke howled every time their flesh met, pushing back eagerly to seat him quicker. Even though he was normally rather quiet Anders didn’t hold back any of his moans either. Not even the dog’s irritating presence at the door could stop him from proving to Fenris that he could do what he wanted and when.

Panting heavily he dropped onto Hawke’s back, his deep hard thrusts changing to quick shallow ones. With an arm around his chest holding tightly, Anders gripped his weeping cock. A brief burst of magic had Hawke tensing around him deliciously before spraying the comforter below him.

“Ah Maker _fuck!_ ” Hawke exclaimed loudly as Anders continued driving into him.

After a few more thrusts his rhythm stuttered as he came, both slumping to the bed wearily without separating. His arms were pinned under Hawke’s larger body, his hand still wrapped around his cock. Anders shifted to lay his head on Hawke’s shoulder.

“Do you think he heard us?” Anders asked breathlessly after a minute.

“Are you kidding me?” Hawke said tiredly but still cheerfully. “I think the neighbors heard us.”

Anders chuckled and they lay quietly for a while longer. “My arms are going to sleep, love.”

“Let’s just roll over,” said Hawke turning his head to grin at him. “Then you could fuck me some more.”

“Tempting,” Anders said wiggling enough to free his cock. “You might be sore in the morning as it is. Plus it’s rather late and we still need to figure out how to send that ass back to wherever he came from and hope we get our Fenris back.”

Hawke rose up enough for Anders to free his arms and slumped back to the bed. Anders collapsed beside him and he turned his head, expression deadly serious. “If he tries to touch you again I’m going to break his bloody fingers.”

“I’m perfectly capable of breaking his fingers myself,” Anders said evenly. “We both need to control ourselves. He’s scared and confused.”

“Doesn’t excuse groping then trying to undress you,” Hawke said turning on his side. His expression turned to disgust. “Roll over love. I made a sticky wet mess.”

Anders grinned but rolled the other direction. Hawke snuggled up against him, his arm draped over his side. He began nuzzling his neck, placing soft kisses along his shoulder.

“Are you sure we can’t go again?” he said softly. “I want you over me so I can kiss you and touch you.”

“You’ll be walking funny,” Anders said interested despite himself.

“Worth it,” Hawke said softly.

Anders rolled and pushed Hawke onto his back. He settled between Hawke’s legs and slowly guided his still stiff cock into his entrance. He leaned over and they kissed, their tongues sliding together, his hands on Anders sides sliding to his chest. They moved together in a dance they were intimately familiar with. Soft gasps escaped them, breathing heavily as pleasure built once more. They fell asleep tangled together on top of the comforter, sweaty, sated and content.

Hawke was still fast asleep when Anders woke. He was sprawled on his stomach snoring softly. Anders sat up and smiled. With a hand hovering over his arse, Anders sent a brief burst of healing into his sleeping lover and kissed his shoulder before sliding carefully off the bed. Searching quietly through the wardrobe produced a pair of his pants and one of Hawke’s shirts. He slipped them on leaving the neck of the slightly baggy shirt open partway down his chest.

Barnaby growled briefly from his position in front of the door as Anders approached. He scowled at the mabari and muttered irritably, “Don’t you growl at me you great slobbery beast. Let me out.” Barnaby huffed and rose slowly to his feet.

“Stay off the bed,” Anders added as he moved further into the room. Barnaby huffed again as he sat near the bed. Anders shook his head and exited the bedroom, carefully closing the door behind him.

In the kitchen he found Fenris sitting at the head of the small rectangular table. He paused in the doorway and watched for a moment. Fenris looked very different without the metal bits of his armor. His slouch was exactly the same as was the hair that hung in his eyes. Even what he could see of the markings were the same but his attitude had been vastly different.

Anders would have described the Fenris he knew as slightly arrogant and very paranoid in addition to being a general grump. This Fenris was extremely proud but not very self-centered like most nobles he’d known. He carried himself like an upper class citizen. They had known something was odd before they’d even left the Emporium two days ago.

It hadn’t been until they were just outside the shop in Darktown that they realized something was very wrong. Fenris had looked horrified that they were even in Darktown. That’s when he’d noticed Anders. He’d been surprised at being man handled, physically turned around and pawed at. When he angrily began tearing at the buckles on his coat Fenris suddenly had two furious mages to contend with. Only Sebastian’s presence had saved him from being grievously injured.

Sebastian managed to convince everyone to go to Hawke’s estate. While both Hawke and Anders had tried to calm themselves Sebastian had spoken with Fenris. Finding out that this Fenris owned him had been disturbing but yesterday they’d found out what the elf expected of his slave. Hawke had threatened more than his well-being if he ever touched Anders again until they could figure out what had happened and send him home.

Fenris had grudgingly promised and he hadn’t touched Anders so far. That didn’t stop the commands however. The rest of the day had been full of absently spoken orders and brief flashes of anger when Anders steadfastly refused to do them. Pure annoyance had led to last night’s unusually loud bedroom activities but as he watched silently from the doorway Anders felt a bit ashamed of himself.

A teacup sat on the table in front of him and he looked forlornly into it. His right hand circled his left wrist. Fenris’ frown was sad until he noticed Anders in the doorway. His expression turned to a glare that Anders was much more familiar with. He frowned and looked straight into his large green eyes, crossing his arms over his chest to bring attention to his bare neck.

“Sleep well?” Anders asked politely.

“You know I did not,” Fenris snorted back.

Hawke broke their staring contest moments later. “Anders and Fenris glaring at each other,” he said calmly squeezing by Anders. He turned and broke their line of sight, leaning slightly to place a chaste kiss on his lips. His arm went around Anders’ waist and guided them to the other end of the table. “That’s almost normal.”

“It isn’t,” Fenris said sullenly.

Anders snorted and dropped into the chair next to the edge of the table opposite of Fenris.

Hawke sat and sent the elf a hard look. “It is here.”

Fenris met his gaze for moments before dropping it back to the table. Anders felt irritation bubble up within him and scowled at the table as well. Hawke had never cowed the stubborn elf but it was extremely annoying that he still seemed to be able to make him back down even though this Fenris saw him as a slave as well. Hawke’s large hand covered his own on the table and Anders sighed as he turned his hand slightly to return his light grip.

“Let’s eat and then see if we can figure that disc out,” Anders said glancing down the table.

“I would rather not wait,” Fenris said evenly. “I do not wish to remain here a moment longer than necessary.”

“Believe me,” Hawke said standing. “We want our Fenris back more than you want to go home. I, however, think better on a full stomach.”

He stood and moved to the door. Hawke bellowed for Orana then turned to the teapot still on the stove. She scurried in when he had two cups, each full of steaming tea, in a hand. Hawke gave her a wide grin which she tentatively returned.

“Would you start breakfast please?” he said politely.

“Right away Messere,” she said as she curtseyed.

“We’ll just get out of your way,” Hawke said handing Anders one of the cups. “We’ll be in the study.”

Hawke gestured with his free hand at the door. Fenris frowned but stood. With Hawke leading and Fenris bringing up the rear they crossed the short distance to the study. The strange disc that had begun this mess had been retrieved from Xenon yesterday. If they wanted to send this Fenris back to where he belonged they had to figure out how they’d done it in the first place.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More nastiness ahead. Prepare yourselves. Poor Anders. =(

The disc sat on the floor of the study in the middle of their triangle. Breakfast had been uncomfortable but sitting here with Hawke to one side and Fenris to the other was proving to be annoying. Anders would have been more comfortable with glares but the accusatory and disapproving frowns were grating.

They had settled in the study for privacy. Sitting on the floor had been a necessity. There were no tables they could all sit around. Between him and Fenris they had figured out that the runes etched into the side were symbols for the seven old gods of Tevinter with the four elements between them and one that meant world. None of them could figure out the significance of the rings etched into the top and bottom.

It was easy for Anders to pick out the three he’d run his fingers along. He’d begun on the symbol for Urthemiel, passed over the symbol for stone and ended on the symbol for Andoral. Hawke had asked about the world rune, rubbing his thumb over it as he did. That’s when Fenris had gotten dizzy.

“Beauty, stone and slaves,” Hawke said contemplatively. “And the symbol for world. Do you think it reacted to our magic or did we stumble on a phrase or something?”

“I’d say our magic,” Anders said slowly. “Asking what that circular squiggle means doesn’t seem a very likely activation phrase. Did you feel anything?”

“Right before Fenris nearly keeled over,” said Hawke after a moment of thought. “A weird tug or…”

“A ripple,” said Anders after he’d stopped. He turned to Fenris who had been listening intently and asked, “What did you feel?”

“Like I was falling for a moment,” he replied calmly. “Then everything blurred and I felt a bit nauseous before stepping outside to this…nightmare.”

“Maybe we could do it again,” Hawke said picking up the disc. “It sent the nearest person last time so hopefully it would switch them back.”

“One way to find out,” Anders said.

Hawke turned the disc until he could see the three runes and looked over at him. Anders nodded and ran his finger across them exactly like he had before. They both looked expectantly at Fenris and he crossed his arms over his chest before arching an eyebrow at them.

“Nothing,” Fenris said irritably.

“Nothing,” Hawke agreed with a frown. “If he has to be in the same spot we could have a very large problem.”

“I suspect that was coincidence,” said Fenris. “The Black Emporium in my world is located in Hightown.”

“So why didn’t it work?” Hawke growled in annoyance.

“Andraste’s knickers,” Anders muttered as he stood. He paced back and forth thinking furiously.

“This wouldn’t have happened if you two were properly collared,” Fenris said accusatorily. “Mages are a danger when left on their own.”

Anders’ world went blank. When Justice receded he found both of his arms locked behind him. Hawke was pressed tightly against his chest speaking rapidly but softly in his ear. Fenris was crouched near the door, his brands lit and his hands curled into claws. He was turned around, the fierce grip on his arms turning to a tight bear hug. He listened to Hawke’s soothing murmur and tried to calm himself.

“We know this is our fault,” Hawke said sternly after Anders had relaxed. “We’re going to get you home but if you spout anymore of that bullshit I won’t stop Justice from tearing you into tiny pieces.”

“You would risk leaving him in my world?” Fenris said haughtily.

“That’s it,” Anders said softly. He broke Hawke’s hold and turned to face Fenris. “You’re Anders isn’t possessed is he.”

“Of course not,” he replied disdainfully. “I would never allow him to do something so foolish.”

“That device is locked onto our Fenris somehow,” said Anders confidently. “You’re here because there can’t be two Fenris’ in one world. It won’t matter a bit if you’re dead.”

Fenris’ eyes narrowed and behind him Hawke cursed.

“You mean we have to figure out what combination of runes on that thing is our world?” said Hawke incredulously. “Andraste’s flaming ass.”

Tension filled silence descended as Anders and Fenris stared at one another. Once more Hawke broke their line of sight. He stepped between them, facing Anders and held his cheeks tenderly.

“Calm down love,” he said softly. “I really don’t want to risk leaving Fenris there.”

“He’s probably having the time of his life,” Anders muttered crossly.

“I doubt that,” Hawke said.

“May I interrupt?” Fenris said cautiously.

“Calm,” whispered Hawke firmly. Anders huffed and nodded, frowning deeply. Hawke turned and stood beside him, one arm around his waist. “I hope you have a useful suggestion.”

“Perhaps if we explored the differences between our two worlds, calmly and rationally, we may have a better idea of what runes will send him back here.”

“Historical differences? Political differences? Personal differences?” Hawke asked sarcastically. “There are too many differences. I really don’t see how that would help.”

“We know the runes associated with my world,” Fenris sighed. “By exploring history we may be able to discern how they relate to my world and possibly figure out the runes to your world.”

“It’s a long shot but I don’t have any suggestions,” Anders said tersely. “So what would you like to discuss first. Slavery seems pretty obvious.”

“Yes my world is riddled with slavery,” Fenris said. “I was a slave to the magister Danarius before the last Exalted March freed me.”

“There hasn’t been an exalted march on Tevinter in centuries,” Hawke said arching an eyebrow. “Even Andraste never defeated Tevinter.”

“All the nations sent troops,” Fenris said sinking to the floor in front of the disc. “Tevinter wasn’t defeated completely but its borders were pushed back. The captured magisters were either executed or made Tranquil. Non-mage slaves were given a choice, freedom or remain slaves. I chose freedom.”

“And yet you keep slaves,” Anders said trying to remain calm. “As stubborn as he is our Fenris doesn’t condone _owning people_. How do you justify it?”

“I treat them well,” he replied evenly. “I require them to complete assigned tasks and in return they are provided with food and shelter. They have safety.”

“I’m sorry love but I have to ask,” Hawke said softly.

“I know,” Anders sighed reluctantly. “I’m curious too. Maybe it will help. I’ll try to control him.”

Hawke led him back to where Fenris sat and pulled him down as he sat. Anders brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, hoping Justice would remain calm. Hawke’s arm around his shoulders was comforting.

“When did your world start enslaving mages?” Hawke asked.

“After the Qunari appeared. By happenstance the Templar order acquired one of their mage collars and the rod that controlled it. The technology was studied and used to make the current collar and cuff. All mages were fitted and paired with a Templar to begin with. Our current system took decades to fully develop and decades more to stamp out mage resistance.”

“I find it hard to believe that my counterpart just accepted slavery,” Anders said scowling. “If his background is as similar to mine as yours and Fenris’ are he would have resisted.”

“He did,” Fenris said softly. “He spent quite a lot of time in solitary. When he came of age and still proved resistant, he spent a year in the public use stocks. Even that didn’t break his will completely. His leash was given to a man who specialized in bringing mages into line. I acquired his leash three months before the fifth blight. He’d only spent four as Alrik’s slave but he was truly broken. It took me a while to get him where his is now.”

“Maker’s Breath,” Hawke whispered in horrified shock. “I think were done for now.”

Anders buried his face in his knees, wishing he hadn’t said anything.


	8. Chapter 8

In the next few days Fenris found that being a minor noble with few social aspirations was extremely boring. He occupied himself for a day or so by giving Anders simple tasks and surreptitiously following him to see how the other slaves in the house treated him. At the same time he was a slave of the highest and lowest rank. Even the lowest scullery maid was addressed as Mistress by him but Fenris hadn’t seen any other slave give him any sort of order.

They rarely touched him and he could go absolutely anywhere in the house. Most of his other slaves had certain areas they were restricted to besides the lower levels where they resided. When speaking to Anders his other slaves were respectful. Conversations were cut off when he walked in, resuming when he was out of earshot.

When he hadn’t been given an order Anders seemed to always be near, either kneeling at his feet or following behind. Fenris gathered this to be normal behavior because Hawke was never far from Sebastian. While he found it rather annoying he tried not to show it. He had managed to ignore the shameful desire he felt so far but suspected it was only a matter of time before he gave in.

Walking in on Sebastian and Hawke certainly hadn’t helped. The archer had stopped by a couple of times since the day after Fenris had arrived here. Fenris had gone with him the first time, an agreed upon outing to do volunteer work at the Chantry’s orphanage. The second time had been lunch. Sebastian had politely excused himself before the meal and had disappeared in the direction of the guest rooms.

Rather than send Anders to fetch him when the meal was complete, Fenris had sent him after an appropriate bottle of wine from the cellars. It was rather easy to find which room they had settled in. The door was wide open with soft moans emanating from within. He had expected to find Hawke bent over the bed with Sebastian behind him. Finding Sebastian completely naked sprawled on his stomach with Hawke thrusting rapidly into him had been a bit of a shock. 

Fenris had watched for a few moments then quickly relayed his message before fleeing back to the dining room. Sebastian was in high spirits when he joined Fenris almost ten minutes later. Their conversation had centered on the orphanage and setting a date to volunteer again. What Fenris had witnessed wasn’t brought up at all though Sebastian didn’t show the slightest bit of shame or embarrassment at having been caught with his slave’s cock inside him.

That no one seemed to care about who witnessed them being pleasured by their slave bothered Fenris a great deal. On a bored expedition through Hightown one day he’d stumbled upon the gardens Sebastian had mentioned. It was a vast area interspersed with trees, bushes and flowers. Fenris thought its location matched the Viscount’s private gardens in his world.

Benches were scattered throughout the greenery. On several of them sat various nobles receiving oral pleasure from their slaves. There were also pairs and even trios and quartets tangled together on the grass under the trees in writhing moaning knots of wanton depravity. Through it all people wandered, not watching or even paying any attention to the sex all around them. Fenris had hurried through without looking around much.

The sun was setting on his sixth day in this world full of slaves. Fenris was nursing a glass of wine in his study, the disc in a pouch tied onto his belt, torn between brooding and watching Anders. Nearly everyone else in this world thought nothing of Fenris’ slightly odd behavior. Either his counterpart had been odd to begin with or he kept to himself a lot. From Sebastian’s seemingly unconcerned attitude he thought it was perhaps a little of both.

Anders was very good at guarding his emotions in public. His passive expression almost never changed when others were about. When they were alone however he often let things slip. It was always a small sign and never for very long, a quick frown, a puzzled glance, the flash of disappointment when Fenris went to bed unsatisfied. For the last two days there had been concern mixed in with the disappointment. All day the mage had been overly tempting.

In the bathing chamber he’d spent an unusual amount of time lathering and rinsing Fenris’ cock and balls, his mouth hovering close enough that he’d felt his warm breath. All day the mage had drawn attention to his arse by kneeling oddly or bending at the waist when he normally wouldn’t have. His one little bit of clothing was black opaque silk and had been pulled so tight the cord rested lower on his abdomen. The shape of his cock was perfectly outlined. Fenris would be surprised if his balls hadn’t ached all day they were pressed so close to his body.

As a result Fenris had spent a good portion of the day fighting desire. That his counterpart made use of his slave often was apparent. That Fenris hadn’t was worrying Anders greatly. He was unsure what to do besides what was expected of him. Since he didn’t know how long his stay in this world might be he knew that temptation would eventually get the better of him.

Without a clear idea of what would happen he drained his glass and stood. Slowly he walked through the house, Anders walking quietly behind him, and made his way to the bedroom. With the door closed behind them he stopped in the middle of the room and turned. Anders remained still as he stepped closer, one arm going behind the mage to release the extremely tight cloth.

“I am not the Fenris you know,” he said softly as he gently worked the material from between his arse cheeks.

“Master has not been feeling well,” Anders said widening his stance slightly. “Perhaps release will help Master feel better.”

“That would certainly help my pants fit better,” Fenris snorted. “The Anders I know will not be pleased that I am even considering…”

“I wish to serve Master,” said Anders softly. “In whatever way Master desires.”

“There is no way you can help me get home,” said Fenris after a moment of careful thought. He turned around and untied the pouch at his belt. “I am sure my friends will not leave me here.”

“Allow me to make Master comfortable.”

“I am not your master,” Fenris said turning back around after he’d set the disc on his nightstand.

Anders was a scant foot behind him. He was naked save for the golden scarf and the cord around his waist. Without ever looking directly at him he reached out and touched the cuff around his left wrist. “You are Master,” he said confidently. His voice turned uneasy as he continued. “ _My_ Master wishes me to be a good slave.”

“Will you be punished?” asked Fenris after another moment of thought.

He was positive despite the odd way he’d said it that Anders believed him. Fenris wasn’t at all surprised. As much time as the mage spent with him he was likely the only person that had noticed he wasn’t exactly the same Fenris that had led him into the Black Emporium six days ago.

“Master is kind. I gladly serve my Master. Master understands.” Anders turned and bent over, his hands gripping his ankles. “Perhaps release will help Master sleep.”

“Tie the curtains back,” Fenris said softly. “Then kneel beside the bed.”

“Yes Master.”

It was as close to consent as he was going to get. Anders quickly tied the silk curtains to the bedposts and knelt beside the bed. His legs were spread wide, inviting him between them. Fenris undressed leaving his clothes piled on the floor. He wasn’t thinking of anything as he grabbed a bottle of oil from the nightstand.

Fenris coated his cock, which had been quite stiff for a good portion of the evening, and poured some into his hand. Leaving the bottle on the nightstand he knelt behind Anders and rubbed the oil between his cheeks, pushing his fingers briefly inside. Slowly he pushed his cock into Anders’ entrance. The mage was breathing heavily, keeping perfectly still until they were flush.

Anders clenched around him and Fenris closed his eyes. He gripped Anders’ hips and began thrusting. Every breathless gasp and low moan that Anders emitted spurred him on. His thrusts picked up speed, pulling more gasps and groans from the mage. Fenris was lost in the desire that had plagued him for most of the day. There was tight heat around his cock and the slap of flesh ringing in his ears. His release came quickly, his rhythm stuttering as his cock pulsed deep within.

With his cock still buried balls deep, Fenris pulled Anders upright and clung to him. There was nothing right about what he’d just done but he wasn’t about to leave the mage unsatisfied. One arm held them tightly together and with the other he found Anders’ erect cock. With his cheek pressed to the slightly taller man’s shoulder, Fenris stroked his cock.

“Master,” Anders groaned in surprise.

Moments later he moaned wordlessly and Fenris moaned with him. Anders tensed around his sensitive cock as he came.

“Master is…most kind,” Anders panted when the spasms had stopped.

“It is common courtesy to make sure your bed partner is satisfied where I come from,” Fenris said wearily as he released his grip and sat back. “Clean yourself up. You may sleep wherever you wish.”

“Yes Master,” said Anders as he stood.

Fenris watched him walk away, tottering slightly before finding strength in his knees again. He crawled up and onto the bed and pulled the covers up to his chin. There would be plenty of time for self-loathing in the morning. For now he was very tired. He fell asleep wishing that he would wake up from this nightmare soon.


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast the next morning Fenris found himself making use of the training room. Losing himself to practicing the forms with his sword was soothing. Anders knelt quietly against one wall watching. Normally going with Hawke provided him with enough practical experience, training wasn’t necessary. Since a trip to Sundermount to hunt another group of slavers wasn’t currently an option this would work just as well.

During a break his sword was set aside and he stood in the middle of the room drinking a glass of water the big human who cared for his equipment had brought. His shirt had been flung away a while ago after he’d begun sweating. Fenris noticed that Anders had retrieved it, folded it neatly and it was now resting in his lap. He was still aggravated and turned to Myron planning to ask for a hand-to-hand sparring match when a brief knock sounded on the door.

“Please forgive the interruption Master,” Polly said after taking a step into the room. “Carver Amell is here to see you.”

“Carver _Amell?_ ” Fenris said frowning.

“Yes Master,” Polly said respectfully. “Sole heir to the Amell Estate.”

“See him here,” said Fenris.

“Yes Master.”

The door closed behind her and Fenris waited. She could only be talking about Hawke’s brother. He hadn’t seen Carver since the expedition to the Deep Roads where he’d contracted the darkspawn sickness and been sent with a nearby group of Grey Wardens. It wasn’t surprising that Hawke’s brother was here in this world. Leandra Amell had likely never left Kirkwall, choosing instead to remain here where she had acquired Hawke’s father’s leash.

Her mage children had been sent to the Gallows which left Carver still at home. That he was sole heir to her fortune was a little surprising. It wasn’t uncommon for married couples to each have mage slave. As far as he could figure the children resulting from sex with their slave were considered bastards. Either she had not taken a husband or she hadn’t conceived with her husband.

Carver was announced and entered the training room. Fenris thought he looked ridiculous in the standard finery of nobles in Kirkwall. His trousers were snug, the puffy doublet adding to his already considerable bulk and the same sour expression he’d worn most of the time as a refugee in Lowtown. He also had a leather cuff around his wrist, a braided leather cord running from it to a scantily clad petite elf that followed him in.

“Carver Hawke,” Fenris said stepping forward to meet him. “To what do I owe the honor?”

He only realized his mistake when the young man scowled. “Officially my name is Amell now.”

“I apologize,” said Fenris evenly.

“Everyone knows,” Carver said with a sullen shrug. “Brother Sebastian recommended I speak with you.”

“About?”

“Slave rights.”

Fenris glanced at Anders then at the elf that stood behind him, her head barely reaching his shoulder. She was dressed in what seemed to be standard mage attire and she was as subservient as every other mage he’d seen. This subject could possibly bring trouble for his counterpart and most definitely would for Carver. Most normal slaves seemed to be treated well but there were likely cruel masters everywhere. During his brief trip through the Gallows he’d seen no dissent from the mages.

“May I ask an unrelated question first?” Fenris asked.

“Sure,” Carver replied with a puzzled frown.

“You are trained?” Fenris said gesturing at his sword.

“With a greatsword,” said Carver nodding. “Some sword and shield but I’m complete bollocks at it.”

“Spar with me,” said Fenris. “A simple test of skill. I will listen to you no matter who wins afterwards.”

His eyes narrowed in suspicion but he nodded after a moment. Carver turned to the elf, clipping the leash to the cord at her hip and took off his doublet and the plain white shirt underneath it. They were given to the elf and he spoke quietly to her, ending with a gesture to Anders.

“Practice weapons,” Fenris ordered without taking his eyes off of Carver. He’d fought alongside the young warrior a few times before he’d gone to the Deep Roads with Hawke. His skills had been impressive for one so young and raised among mages. If this Carver pushed for the better treatment of slaves he would probably need those skills at some point.

Myron brought him a long wooden blade, bowing before hurrying to the rack. Carver rolled his shoulders and accepted his practice blade with a small nod. He gripped the handle and swung it around a few times before stepping forward, expression serious as he watched Fenris. They circled each other for mere moments before Carver charged with a roar. Fenris merely grinned and met his attack.

As their blades met repeatedly Fenris was happy to discover that Carver Amell was just as skilled with his sword as Carver Hawke had been. It was clear that this Carver had never actually fought for his life however. He stuck to the forms and didn’t take advantage of the opportunities Fenris gave him for fists or feet. Fenris took the next opportunity he was given.

With their weapons locked together Fenris lashed out with his foot, connecting with Carver’s soft midsection. Air whooshed out of him and Fenris easily knocked his weapon out of his hands. He swept Carver’s feet from under him with a low swing and he crashed to the floor gasping for breath. Fenris squatted near him, his blade across his knees.

“You are now dead,” he said calmly.

“That…wasn’t fair,” Carver complained breathlessly.

“Do you think assassins and thugs will fight honorably?” Fenris asked with a smirk.

“Fair point,” he replied grudgingly as he slowly pushed himself up. “Was there another point to this?”

“Petitioning for slave rights will be frowned upon heavily,” Fenris said. He stood up and turned to Anders. “Prepare basins and washcloths in the washroom.”

“Yes Master,” Anders said. He stood immediately and headed quickly for the door, Fenris’ shirt still held in his hands.

“Come,” Fenris said gesturing at the door as he stood. “Let us clean up and retire to the study.”

Carver frowned thoughtfully as they walked through the halls. His expression hardly changed and they wiped sweat from their necks and chests. Fenris remained quiet and watched as they donned their shirts. He led the way to the study and sat, gesturing at the chair across from him as Anders settled on his knees beside him. When Carver turned and sat, his elf kneeling placidly at his feet, there was only determination.

“I’m not asking for mages to be freed,” Carver began grimly. “I want bastards like Karras and Alrik stopped.”

Anders stiffened at the mention of those Templars. Fenris was familiar with both names though he’d never seen Karras. He’d gone with Hawke and Anders to confront Alrik however. Fenris knew little of the workings in the Gallows but thought the man had perhaps deserved his fate. He motioned for Carver to continue as he rested a hand on Anders’ shoulder.

“I know why every mage is collared. I’ve been talking with Brother Sebastian and the Knight-Captain for months now. Bethany accepted her lot. Garrett didn’t. He fought it.”

“He seems fairly accepting to me,” Fenris said cautiously.

“I learned from Cullen that Garrett didn’t mind being collared,” Carver said frowning deeply. “He didn’t want to be a sex object so he resisted the…training. He was given to Karras and…”

“Spare me the details,” interrupted Fenris. “I can imagine what was done to him.”

“Surely there’s something else he could have been trained for,” said Carver leaning forward in his seat. “Something that he could have loved doing that would benefit his master. Possibly the city as well since his master is a member of the Chantry.”

“I’m sure there was,” said Fenris thinking of Anders’ clinic. “You care a great deal for your siblings. Were you allowed to stay in contact?”

“No. I don’t remember Garrett at all,” Carver said meeting his gaze steadily. “He was taken shortly after Bethany and I were born. We’re twins. I was pretty mad when she was taken. I know it’s necessary now but…do they really have to be turned into mindless sex objects?”

“Allow me some time to think,” Fenris said after a brief pause. “Come back in two days.”

Carver nodded and stood after a moment. He agreed with Carver but would the Fenris that belonged here agree? Like Tevinter, this world would collapse without their slaves. It was a small comfort that most weren’t beaten. The mages here however were oppressed in a way even elves weren’t in his world.

Fenris stood and began to follow Carver when he noticed that Anders had not followed. The mage was still tense, his hands gripping his knees hard enough to leave red marks. Instead of seeing Carver out he closed the door of the study and drew the lock.

“Anders?” he said softly kneeling in front of him.

“My…Master…would…agree…with…Master Carver,” Anders whispered haltingly.

Fenris held in a sigh and wondered which of the two Carver had mentioned had held his leash. He thought of Hawke and Anders from his home, trying to figure out how he might comfort the extremely distressed mage in front of him. Anders was tense when Fenris pulled him into an embrace. Slowly he relaxed into it but didn’t return it. Fenris sat with him, rubbing his back.


	10. Chapter 10

Anders wearily made his way up the cellar of Hawke’s estate. He wasn’t looking forward to another long night of historical discussion. The more he learned of the place this Fenris had come from the more he hated it. Slavery was a constant no matter the era, country or even race they discussed. His cavalier attitude towards owning people grated on Anders constantly.

Their current topic was the Tevinter Imperium. Anders had long since lost his fascination with the place. Since it was the only country that allowed slavery here Hawke was hoping to generate something on which of the runes on the disc could represent their world. So far they were no closer to figuring that out than when they’d begun these endless discussions.

Differences in personal history had been avoided since the first one. Hawke wasn’t very interested in discovering how his counterpart had been abused and by whom. Anders wasn’t very interested either but was beginning to think that maybe they’d have to at some point. World history certainly wasn’t helping.

Fenris was leaning casually against the wall across from the doorway when Anders finally made it up the stairs. He scowled at the elf as he walked past. If he wasn’t with Hawke he could usually be found meandering through the estate, moping more often than not. Anders figured it was because he’d had to tug himself off for the last week.

Besides the stares he often received Fenris hadn’t quite gotten used to the fact that Anders wouldn’t follow any of the orders that slipped out. Even if it was just to pass the potatoes at supper Anders ignored it. His commanding tone, the surety that he would be obeyed, had never failed to draw a scowl from Anders. Fenris was getting better at adding a growled please to his orders.

“What do you do down there all day?” Fenris asked following him through the hallway.

“I heal people,” Anders replied tersely without turning or slowing down.

“You heal people?”

“Yes Fenris. I heal people. I use my magic to make their lives tolerable.” Anders turned abruptly and Fenris nearly ran into him. “If he hadn’t been tortured and raped into thinking that he was nothing more than a handy place to store your prick I’d bet a hundred sovereigns that he’d be a healer too.” His stunned expression was almost comical but Anders was too angry. He pushed the elf away with one hand. “If you’ll excuse me I’d like to have a bath before dinner.”

“He is more than just a sex toy,” Fenris called angrily after him.

“Spare me,” Anders snorted without turning around. “You _own_ him. He is whatever you want him to be.”

“I care for him,” said Fenris following him up the stairs.

“From where I stand it seems you care for him the same way Hawke cares for Barnaby. He is a human being who had the misfortune to be born with magic. You take away their gift then convince them they’re worse than second class citizens. If people in your world cared about more than their own selfish desires mages wouldn’t have their self-respect shredded the instant their magic manifests!”

“Easy love,” Hawke said from the top of the stairs. “You’re shouting loud enough Aveline can probably hear you in the keep.”

“Hawke,” Anders growled as he climbed the last few risers.

“You’re glowing too,” Hawke said softly catching him by the shoulders.

Anders frowned and took a deep breath. Hawke drew him into a hug and he tried to calm down. Fenris wasn’t quite finished however.

“Mages cannot be trusted,” Fenris said heatedly. “There were no abominations in the Ferelden circle. The only place blood magic exists in my world is Tevinter and you people run into it on a near daily basis. Mages are safe from their evil curse and you would endanger everyone with your frivolous talk of freedom…”

“We value our freedom,” Hawke interrupted harshly tightening his grip.

“You value chaos!” exclaimed Fenris.

“Go downstairs,” Hawke snarled at Fenris furiously. “Before you really piss me off.”

Anders struggled against Hawke’s bear hug as he was lifted bodily and hauled into their bedroom. The door was slammed shut before he was finally let go. Hawke leaned against it with his fists balled at his side.

“I have never wanted to knock all of his teeth out more than I do right now,” said Hawke through clenched teeth.

Too furious to answer Anders paced around the room. Gradually their anger faded and they ended up next to each other on the bed.

“I think I prefer our Fenris’ mage hating bullshit,” Anders said leaning forward to rest his arms on his knees.

“It’s certainly easier to stomach,” Hawke sighed. “I really don’t want to go down there.”

“We need to figure out those damn symbols. All this history isn’t helping.”

“Hang on,” Hawke said thoughtfully. “Maybe we have figured out one of them. Wasn’t one of those old gods associated with chaos?”

“Zazikel,” Anders said frowning. “I don’t see how chaos would fit our world though.”

“We call it freedom,” said Hawke leaning back on his hands. “To someone who has lived in a world with such rigid…roles…it might seem like chaos.”

Anders nodded thoughtfully and smiled after a moment. “I think you’ve just hit on the meaning of the stone symbol. Rigid, sturdy, unchanging. We know from all this talking that slavery had been a defining characteristic of his world almost as long as recorded history.”

“That’s better than anything I’ve thought of,” Hawke said grinning. “Let’s see what elements are next to Zazikel on the disc.”

He stood and hurried to his desk with Anders right behind him. The disc was pulled from the bottom drawer where it had rested since they’d brought it home from the Emporium. Anders turned it until Zazikel’s rune was facing them and frowned.

“Dumat on one side and water on the other,” Anders said.

“Balls,” Hawke swore. “There are seven gods but only four elements. That means the runes don’t necessarily have to be next to one another.”

“So our element choices are water, wind, stone and lightening,” said Anders contemplatively. “I doubt that our element could be stone.”

“That leaves water, wind and lightening,” Hawke said. “How could they relate to our world?”

“I think we need to go talk with Fenris,” Anders said scowling. “Maybe he can see it.”

Hawke grimaced as he set the disc back into the drawer. “Let’s try to keep the yelling to a minimum.”

“No promises,” said Anders with a deep frown.

“None here either,” Hawke smirked. “We should at least try. You know, be the bigger man and all that.”

Anders merely nodded and led the way out of the room. After a brief search they found Fenris brooding in his room.

“What do you want,” he snarled glaring at them in turns.

“We think we’ve figured out a couple of things and we’d like to share,” Hawke said with strained politeness. “Would that be all right with his highness or should we perhaps come back when he’s feeling a tad less cranky?”

Fenris gave him a look that normally meant he was one more comment away from watching his own heart stop beating. Hawke gave him the same smirk he always had and it seemed to have the same effect. Fenris blew out an exasperated breath and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What have you discovered?” Fenris said evenly.

“We think one of the runes for our world is Zazikel,” Hawke said seriously. “We also think we’ve figured out what stone means from your three runes.”

“Unyielding, unchanging,” Anders continued. “Stone is unlikely for our world and that leaves us with water, wind and lightening. We need to figure out how one of them could relate to us and I thought you might have some insight.”

“Your moods are like everything else here,” Fenris said standing. “Capricious. If it will help get me home faster then by all means let’s discuss it.”


	11. Chapter 11

They found themselves in the upper part of the study. Anders had gone upstairs to shed his coat and boots and had parked himself in Hawke’s lap when he joined them. Fenris gave them a satisfying scowl as Hawke’s arms went around his waist.

“Let’s start with water,” Hawke said cheerfully. “What’s the first thing you think of?”

“Flowing,” Anders said. “But a river can only run its course. It grows stagnant if it’s not moving.”

“It is capable of great destruction,” Fenris said. “Floods, large waves, even heavy rains can devastate crops.”

“All of those elements can be destructive,” said Hawke. “I think we need to focus on the other characteristics. Like how water forms to whatever container you put it in.”

“Malleable, in motion along a fixed course,” said Fenris contemplatively. “That does not seem to fit very well.”

“What about wind?” Hawke said after a moment. “It’s very unpredictable.”

“Mischievous,” Fenris said with a small smile. “It can take the hat of the person next to you and not bother with yours.”

“It’s always changing,” Anders said contemplatively. “Blowing first one direction then changing for a moment and back again.”

“That has possibilities I think,” Hawke said. “What about lightning?”

“Sharp and focused,” said Anders immediately.

“The most dangerous of these elements,” Hawke said. “There really aren’t that many beneficial uses for lightning.”

“Small amounts can restart a stilled heart,” Anders said. He smirked and wiggled a bit on Hawke’s lap. “There are the pleasurable uses.”

“Once more in small amounts,” Hawke said returning his smirk.

“As much as I would enjoy a performance if we could focus at the moment,” Fenris said irritably.

“Performance?” Hawke asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” he replied suddenly sounding smug. “Garrett and Anders are very well acquainted. I do not approve of public use but within my own home watching is acceptable.”

“Stop right there,” Anders said shortly.

“I do not force him,” Fenris continued calmly. “He and Garrett are…fond of each other.”

“I really don’t want to hear anything about my counterpart,” snapped Hawke. “Or about public use or being pimped out for your thrills. It’s bad enough knowing he’s someone’s plaything. I’m sorry I bloody asked. Let’s go see if supper is ready.”

Anders stood and fumed all the way to the dining room. Hawke looked more annoyed than anything and Fenris looked slightly confused but remained silent. Orana sensed the tension and hurried through her duties. Platters of food were set on the table, a bottle of wine and a full teapot set near Anders. She curtseyed quickly and left the room just as quickly.

Silence fell as they ate. Anders concentrated on the food trying not to think about what public use might entail and failed miserably. His anger and horror grew throughout the meal as his imagination ran wild. Only Hawke’s calm and thoughtful voice broke through.

“We stand on the precipice of change. When that moment comes do not hesitate to leap.”

“What does that mean?” Fenris asked.

“It’s something Flemeth said to me years ago,” Hawke said spearing a piece of roast on his knife. “I was thinking of what Anders said about wind always changing.”

“How many times has Ferelden been conquered and liberated?” said Anders glad for the distraction.

“And the elves,” Hawke said leaning forward excitedly. “First Arlathan, Andraste freed them from Tevinter and then an exalted march to retake the Dales.”

“Precedents like the Grey Wardens being thrown out of Ferelden and now they hold the arling of Amaranthine,” Anders added starting to feel excited as well.

“Capricious,” said Fenris evenly. “As I said earlier.”

“So we have two runes now. Zazikel and wind,” said Hawke with a grin. “Now we just need to figure out the third.”

“How does beauty fit in with slavery and stone?” Anders asked frowning. “Slavery is very ugly.”

“All the bloody upheaval of your world is ugly,” Fenris said disdainfully. “The only truly ugly place is Tevinter in my world. We have peace and stability. People are free to pursue the arts, conduct research…”

“Unless you happen to be a mage,” Anders interrupted acidly. “Then the only thing your free to do is exactly what your told to.”

“Let’s not forget the cooks, the maids and every other person who is owned by someone else,” Hawke added sharply. “They aren’t free either.”

“Perhaps that was a poor word choice,” Fenris sighed. “The people of my world don’t have half the worries that yours do. Is that not beautiful?”

“Beauty is only skin deep,” Hawke replied. “Your world might be pretty on the surface but what goes on underneath? How many slaves are actually treated well? How many have been beaten for a speck of dirt on the floor? Only your nobles have half the worries. Everyone else is constantly walking on egg shells.”

“You refuse to understand,” muttered Fenris tiredly.

“You’re right. I don’t want to understand,” Anders said heatedly. “How can anyone turn a thinking person into a sex object and believe they're doing the right thing? Farmers can become great generals here. An elf from Denerim’s alienage saved the entire country of Ferelden and ended the shortest blight in history.” Anders gestured at Hawke. “A mage can be named Champion of the city. I prefer our ugly unpredictability. It gives everyone a chance to make a difference.”

“I don’t think there’s any way we could ever see eye to eye on anything,” said Hawke after a moment of silence. “I’m not normally the diplomatic type but these chats about morality are getting us nowhere.”

“We shall agree to disagree?” Fenris said looking between them.

“Fine by me,” Hawke said evenly.

Anders frowned and leaned back in his chair. “Keep your opinions to yourself and I’ll do the same.”

Fenris gave him a curt nod and turned back to Hawke. “How do we discover the correlation between beauty and my world?”

“I really don’t know,” Hawke sighed. “Right now I think we need to take a break and let our tempers cool off.”

“I’m going upstairs,” Anders said still frowning.

He left the room without looking back at either of them and hurried upstairs to the bathing chamber. Anders undressed and turned the knob that would fill the tub. The miraculous dwarven plumbing was one of his favorite things about this estate. He filled a basin and scrubbed before rinsing and sinking into the hot water. There was a brief knock on the door followed by its opening a crack as he settled.

“Are you in here love?” Hawke asked.

“Yes,” said Anders. “Come join me if you like.”

“Sounds wonderful,” he said cheerfully.

Hawke closed the door behind him and left his clothes in a pile on top of his. He didn’t bother with scrubbing and sunk down into the large tub with a contented sigh next to him. Neither of them spoke for a while. Their hands found each other, thighs pressed together under the water. Anders leaned against him and sighed.

“I wish we could change his mind,” he said sadly.

“We can’t even change our Fenris’ mind,” Hawke said softly. “We don’t stand a chance with him.”

“It’s just…I don’t know…disturbing. Knowing he’s over there…”

“I think there may be a lot of you’s and a lot of me’s. Think of how many combinations there are on that disc. Each world different but the same.”

“That’s frightening,” whispered Anders. “I hope we get it right. I don’t want to do this again.”

“Me neither,” Hawke said. “I don’t think figuring out the last rune will be very easy. No more thinking about it tonight. I’ll go crazy.”

Anders sighed again and said, “You need to be very distracting.”

“I think I can manage that,” Hawke said as he straddled Anders’ hips.

His hands gripped the sides of the tub and he leaned down and pressed their lips together. Anders smiled and wrapped his arms around his lover, pushing his tongue through parted lips.

“You want top or bottom,” Anders said breathlessly when they parted.

“Bottom,” Hawke said with a mischievous smirk. “As long as you make me howl.”

“To the bedroom then,” said Anders returning his smirk.


	12. Chapter 12

Fenris considered looking for Carver after Anders had calmed. Since he had no idea if his counterpart even knew Carver he decided to just wait until he came back. Rather than wandering and dwelling on what had happened last night and this morning Fenris sought out Sebastian. He was still trying to figure out how to ask about just what rights slaves had without completely giving away his ignorance. Trying to get the information out of Anders had proved frustrating.

From his observations Sebastian treated Hawke only slightly differently than most nobles. In his presence Hawke acted as subservient as any other mage he’d seen. Fenris thought that there might be actual affection from Sebastian however. The others he’d observed with a collared mage treated them as favorite pets. Sebastian could often be found stroking his hair or cheek. His smile was genuine rather than indulgent. Fenris was also fairly sure Sebastian didn’t visit the gardens in between visits to his mansion.

It was nearly suppertime when he gave up looking. Fenris had been all through Hightown and had gone to the Chantry twice. Both times he’d just missed him and after another cursory search of the courtyard and the Viscount’s Keep’s courtyard he headed home utterly frustrated. He was nearly there when Sebastian called to him from behind. Fenris stopped and waited for him to catch up, still not knowing exactly what to ask and annoyed at having spent a good portion of the day searching fruitlessly.

“Where have you been?” Fenris said irritably.

“I apologize Fenris,” Sebastian said in an out of breath rush. “I would have come with Carver this morning but my duties took me to Lowtown. I hope Anders is all right?”

“He…was a bit distraught,” said Fenris frowning slightly.

“I am sorry,” said Sebastian sadly. “There was little time to warn him.”

“Carver will be back in two days,” Fenris said. “Will you be aiding him…us…in this…venture?”

“As much as I can,” Sebastian said softly. “Let us not speak of it on the street.”

He pulled the blue scarf from under the cuff at his wrist and offered it to him. Confused, Fenris took the end of Hawke’s leash and arched an eyebrow at him. Sebastian smiled and stepped a bit closer, speaking in a whisper.

“Garrett has expressed a desire to spend the night. I’ll be by sometime tomorrow morning to retrieve him.”

“Very well,” Fenris said evenly. He didn’t allow the shock he felt to show that Hawke was even allowed to have desires. There was also growing dread at what he might be expected to do. Fenris tucked the end of the scarf underneath the cuff and nodded to Sebastian. “I will see you tomorrow.”

“We’ll speak more then,” Sebastian said.

Sebastian gripped his upper arm for a moment and gave him a small smile. He then turned to Hawke and whispered close to his ear. Hawke’s reply was a barely audible yes master and then Sebastian was gone. Fenris stood there looking at them for a moment, noting how close together they stood and turned away, a little worried about what would happen tonight.

He walked swiftly back to his mansion with two scarves trailing from his wrist, neither with any variance in the slack. Hawke’s presence without Sebastian didn’t cause any fuss at all with the other slaves. Their robes were taken, the scarves tucked under the cords at their hip and both of them followed him to the dining room. Instead of having to feed both of them they were each given a plate with cut up fruit, cheese slices and crackers.

Fenris watched them all through supper. They knelt closely together, shoulders and knees touching. Neither of them spoke but they exchanged glances and he saw both of them tapping fingers against knees. After supper Fenris started drinking in earnest. His hope was to pass out before he had to deal with the two of them in the bedroom. It was bad enough that he’d have a hard time looking the abomination in the eye again.

When it was time to retire he was thoroughly drunk. Fenris weaved his way to his bedroom. He stumbled through the door and managed to make it to the bed before he collapsed. He curled up on his side in his clothes and watched Anders and Hawke kneel in front of him. The silk curtains were still drawn and he had a clear view of them. They were as close together as they had been all night.

“What happens now,” Fenris slurred.

“Master normally allows us to perform,” Anders said carefully.

“Allows,” he snorted. “If you…like…one another, it shouldn’t be a…re…rewo…gift.” Fenris pushed himself upright and worked off his shirt. “He watches?”

“Master normally enjoys observing,” said Anders.

Fenris flapped his hand at them after dropping his shirt over the side. “Do what…ever you wish.”

He fell to his back and carefully worked off his pants, kicking one foot to get them off completely. He rolled to his side and saw that they had disposed of what little clothing they were allowed. Hawke was on his back with Anders leaned over him, legs at an awkward angle so that he could see both of their cocks. Even though his sight was blurry they were close enough to the bed for what they were doing to be clear.

Their lips were pressed together, Hawke’s hands pulling at the rings through his nipples. Both of them were hard, Hawke rolling his hips slightly and rubbing them together. He watched them kiss seeing Anders plunge his tongue into Hawke’s mouth, Hawke’s large hands sliding over his chest pulling at the rings before going down his sides and back up again careful to avoid touching the golden scarf with his hands.

Despite the sheer amount of alcohol he’d consumed Fenris found his own cock stiffening. They were obviously very aware of him as he watched. Their movements were slow and sensual, not exaggerated in the slightest. Slowly Anders rose to his knees, head thrown back in a throaty moan as Hawke gripped his cock. Hawke rose to his knees, Anders’ hips thrusting slowly into his hand, and kissed along his jaw.

Fenris felt quite a bit less inebriated when he saw Anders smile. It was brief, taken over quickly by a moan. Hawke pulled away and paused for a second, smiling as well before their lips were locked together once more. They parted and Anders turned going down on his hands and knees. Hawke rubbed slick onto his cock with one hand the other caressing Anders’ arse. The slick was dribbled down the cleft and rubbed briefly over his hole.

Anders pushed back eagerly against his fingers. Fenris watched every inch of his cock disappear inside of Anders. They panted heavily, Hawke’s hands resting on his back so that Fenris’ view was not obstructed as he thrust. The room filled with their groans as flesh slapped together. He felt like an intruder as he watched them perform for him. Fenris didn’t think they were faking anything to please him. It was the only time he’d seen either of them smile.

Even though neither of them had looked his direction once they were both very aware of his presence. Fenris rolled to his back but kept his head turned to watch. Like before, he was unable to look away. His cock sat heavy and stiff against his stomach but he refused to touch it.

Hawke pulled Anders upright, his hands coming to rest on his hips. Anders’ back arched as his head fell back onto Hawke’s shoulder, his hand falling to his side. His cock stuck out perpendicular to the rest of him, bobbing and swaying with Hawke’s movement. Hawke grunted and thrust hard, his steady rhythm stuttering. Anders gasped and moved his hand to catch the semen that shot from him.

Fenris rolled over to his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. He rutted against the bed quickly until he’d come as well. His seed cooled quickly but Fenris didn’t roll over. Instead he turned his head to find them kneeling next to the bed, cocks now flaccid, their eyes downcast, and their hands resting on their knees. Their knees and shoulders were touching as they had been all night.

“Go to sleep,” Fenris muttered wearily.

He pressed his face back into his pillow and tried not to listen to them moving around. With every new discovery this world sickened him more. That Hawke and Anders were fond of each other even here didn’t surprise him. It was the glimpsed smiles, there and gone just as quickly so Fenris wouldn’t see. It was the simple fact that they had to have permission to be together. That their coupling was still a carefully crafted ritual designed to please their constant watcher. The evidence of his own weakness was cold and sticky against his stomach.

“Please hurry,” he murmured into the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

Fenris grimaced when he woke and scratched at the dried spend on his stomach. He remained quiet and listened. After hearing nothing but steady breathing from the end of the bed he made his way down it silently. It was difficult to make out anything through the gauzy silk so he parted the curtains slightly. Both Hawke and Anders were curled up on his cushion.

They were pressed tightly together, Anders behind. His hand was loosely fisted on Hawke’s shoulder, chest flush against back, hip to hip, knees together and feet tangled. Fenris had seen them curled up together like this many times on nights spent out of Kirkwall. He let the curtain fall feeling homesick.

Letting them sleep a while longer he lay still and thought. Despite the vast differences between this Anders and the abomination they were still similar. He began wondering if he couldn’t crack the programing the Templar who’d broken him instilled. Even if it was just a little Anders would be better off. The problem was he had no idea how his counterpart might react. If he knew his pair they both would be digging on him constantly. Would their efforts plant seeds or would he come back and fall into old habits unthinkingly?

Without knowing more about his counterpart it was simply too risky for Anders. Getting this information would require many frustrating conversations with the only person who knew he didn’t belong here. Knowing that he was unprepared for even speaking with Carver he needed to make time to see what information he could get out of Anders. Perhaps it would be a little easier after last night.

He decided that he and Anders would be spending the afternoon in the bedroom with the door locked. Hopefully he could convince the mage that speaking plainly wouldn’t get him punished. Fenris faked a loud yawn and sat up slowly, watching both of them scramble sleepily to kneel at the side of the bed. Keeping the revulsion and disgust carefully locked away inside Fenris slid off of the bed to begin another day.

Anders was extremely attentive during the morning bath while Hawke stood quietly off to one side. Fenris watched him closely but saw no signs of irritation or anything else on his face and in his body language. It was still odd to see both of them so passive when they were normally the most vocal of the group. They remained behind in the bathing chamber while he dressed and made his way to the dining room.

Sebastian showed up before breakfast was ready and they spoke of inconsequential things while they waited. When Anders and Hawke arrived Hawke knelt quietly at Sebastian’s feet. More small talk was made and after the dishes had been cleared away Sebastian promised to arrive with Carver tomorrow. Afterwards he politely excused himself and disappeared into one of the guest rooms with Hawke. Fenris went to the training room and spent a good portion of the morning there.

When he was cleaned up he wandered the house with Anders never very far away. They lunched and Fenris sent Anders to the wine cellar for something light with instructions to bring it to the bedroom. Fenris paced the room, hoping nothing horrific would happen because of his meddling but knowing it was necessary. The Hawke and Anders he knew were obviously having trouble figuring out how to get him back.

Anders shut the door behind him when he arrived and Fenris hurried over and threw the lock. The bottle of wine and one glass was held out to him and he took them without comment. He then sat on the edge of the bed close to the nightstand where Anders knelt in front of him. Fenris pulled the cork and tossed it behind him. Taking a couple of long swallows before filing the glass, he set it on the nightstand and held the glass out to Anders.

“Drink,” Fenris said calmly.

The wine was gone in a matter of moments and the glass held out to him. It went on the nightstand and Fenris tucked his legs under him.

“Come closer,” he ordered.

The mage scooted wordlessly forward until he was very close to the bed. Fenris leaned forward slightly and reached down to flick one of the golden hoops through his nipple.

“Who did this?” he asked curiously.

“A gift from my Master,” Anders said impassively.

“The Anders I know doesn’t have these,” said Fenris resisting the urge to tug on the ring. Instead he forced his hands to his knees.

“He is…caring for my Master?” asked Anders tentatively.

“My world and yours are very different,” Fenris said holding in a snort of amusement. “But I’m sure your master is fine.”

He stroked Anders’ hair lightly, brushing along his cheek and over his ear. Touch seemed to put him at ease and Fenris suppressed a smile as the mage leaned into his hand ever so slightly. After a few minutes his posture relaxed a tiny bit and Fenris continued.

“Mages in my world aren’t collared slaves,” he said softly. “Outside of Tevinter they are taken to circles where they are kept and taught to use their…gift.”

Anders stiffened and shook his head briefly. “Master should not say such things,” he said very softly. “Uncollared mages are a danger to everyone.”

“Before spending over a week here I would have agreed with you,” Fenris said calmly. He leaned over and poured more wine into the glass. Fenris held it out to him. “Drink.”

His order was followed unquestioningly and he set the glass back on the nightstand. Fenris began petting him again until his shoulders loosened once more.

“My opinion matters little,” Fenris said. “Until they can bring me home I must live here. I need to know exactly what rights mages have.”

“We have no rights,” Anders whispered after a moment. He plucked at Fenris’ pants and he reluctantly let his legs fall to the floor. Anders immediately scooted forward between them, resting his head on one thigh. “We are at the mercy of our Master.”

Fenris nodded absently and continued stroking his hair. “What are mages taught about magic?”

“Very basic things. Enough to please when we are allowed to.”

“Such a waste,” said Fenris disgustedly.

Anders whimpered and began nuzzling down his thigh. Fenris allowed him to continue and bit his tongue to keep further acerbic comments locked away inside. He continued his gentle stroking calming himself mentally and trying to put the mage at ease again. When Anders seemed a little more relaxed he continued, keeping his voice calm and even.

“Is it normal for slaves to grow…attached to one another?”

“Slaves of married couples are encouraged to form emotional bonds. Otherwise we are to bond with our Master.” Anders nuzzled forward a little more, rubbing his cheek on Fenris’ cock. “If Brother Sebastian had met my Master before taking his vows they would be lovers. Garrett…it wasn’t encouraged…but Master and Brother Sebastian are kind…we have not been punished.” He continued rubbing at Fenris’ cock. When it had begun to respond his voice was soft and trembled slightly when he spoke. “Please allow me to serve Master.”

“On the bed,” Fenris said quietly. “Flat on your stomach.”

While Anders scrambled to comply, Fenris held in a dismayed sigh. He knew that this was a possible outcome. This conversation had been stressful for him and despite not liking the answers Fenris was grateful Anders had given them. If this was the only way to reassure the mage then he would do it but he definitely didn’t like it very much. That his cock seemed extremely interested was annoying but this was what Anders had been trained to do. There was little hope of resisting.

Fenris stood and grabbed the bottle of oil from the nightstand before crawling onto the bed. He settled on his knees, straddling Anders’ thighs. The loincloth was already gone and Fenris pulled the laces on his trousers, pushing the fabric open and allowing his stiff member to spring from the confining clothing. He set the oil next to him and worked his hands under Anders’ hips. Pulling up his hips rose and Fenris patiently stroked the mage until he was hard as well.

Anders made pleasant noises as he worked but said nothing. Fenris pushed his hips back against the bed, trapping his now erect cock between his stomach and the comforter. The mage seemed eager as Fenris slicked his entrance and then his cock. He guided himself slowly past the tight ring of muscles, clearing his mind of everything, concentrating on pleasing the man underneath him.

With his arms supporting his upper body and his legs beside Anders’ and Fenris began rocking. He listened to the soft moans, adjusting his angle and the force of his thrusts until those moans became louder groans. Fenris listened carefully but detected no pained noises among the sounds that Anders made.

Soon he began panting along with Anders, his toes curling when the mage clenched around his cock. Fenris grabbed fistfuls of the comforter and frantically fucked him, reveling in the moans and gasps he pulled from him. His release was sudden and he cried out, slamming into Anders while his cock pulsed, finally stilling with their hips flush.

Fenris listened to the sounds of their combined breathing for a moment before pulling out and collapsing to the bed. He rolled Anders to his side, the mage compliant as his breathing slowed. Pulling him close he reached around to stroke Anders to completion as well when his hand was unexpectedly pulled away.

“Master is most kind,” he said a little breathlessly. “But it is my pleasure to be the instrument of Master’s release.”

These mages were taught to find fulfillment in the act and their master’s orgasm. They apparently had been taught not to seek it for themselves either. Anders wanted to be left stiff and unfulfilled and Fenris could only grant his wish. He silently pulled Anders closer, hating himself and this world a little more, wondering if he was all that different from his counterpart. Fenris closed his eyes and clung to the man in front of him.


	14. Chapter 14

Fenris hadn’t looked very happy this morning at breakfast. Not only had their love making been noisy the night before Anders had woken to Hawke’s lips around his cock. Their morning sex had been rather loud as well, Hawke doing his level best to make a permanent impression of Anders on the mattress. He’d been a little too relaxed to let the glares get to him however. Anders had gone to his clinic and thrown himself into his work until both Fenris and Sebastian had inexplicably shown up.

“What do you two want?” Anders asked tersely without stopping the steady grind of the pestle.

“Fenris wished to see the clinic but he did not wish to come alone,” Sebastian said cautiously.

Anders looked up and scowled at both of them. “Just stay out of my way if you’re going to sit there and be useless.”

They picked a couple of crates to sit on near the doors. Fenris looked as if he’d swallowed a lemon whole and it was now stuck in his throat. Anders did his best to ignore both of them but couldn’t help looking over periodically. As people drifted in and left in better shape gradually his sour disgust turned to interest. Fenris began talking softly with Sebastian. Ignoring the constant murmur of their voices was becoming quite impossible. Before he could tell them to go away Hawke strode confidently in.

“Good afternoon love,” Hawke said jovially as he made his way over. “I don’t suppose you know where Fenris is?” Anders merely pointed and Hawke turned to see Fenris and Sebastian now standing. “That’s convenient. What brings you two down here to the Undercity?”

“I was curious,” Fenris said. “I wanted to see exactly what he spent his day doing.”

“You don’t know what a healer is?” Hawke asked in shocked disbelief.

“I’m fairly certain I don’t want to know but what exactly are your mages taught?” Anders asked doubtfully.

“I am not familiar with specifics,” Fenris said almost cautiously. “Until they come of age I believe mages are taught only very basic spells, to obey their Master unquestioningly, laws and consequences for not following them.”

“When do they come of age?” said Hawke frowning.

“Fifteen,” said Fenris. “Then they are trained.”

“Maker’s Breath,” Hawke muttered disgustedly.

“Trained?” Sebastian said with a raised eyebrow.

“Don’t be daft Sebastian,” said Hawke irritably. “You heard his explanation first.”

“Ah,” said Sebastian his cheeks coloring.

Anders noticed the odd look Fenris gave the archer and his quick glance at Hawke. He decided to ignore the looks along with most of everything else that had been said in the last few minutes. Justice didn’t need more reasons to despise Fenris.

“Basic spells?” Anders said. “The healing spell is very basic. Even Hawke can heal and he’s much better at destroying things.”

“Simple things,” Fenris said with a deep frown. “Heating water, small bits of ice to keep things cool, spells designed to…enhance performance and pleasure. I would know more useful applications of magic if you would be willing to discuss it.”

Hawke glanced at him and Anders nodded slightly. “We’re willing to chat about that but later. I was hoping we could go up to the house and hopefully figure out how beauty describes your world. Until we figure out that correlation figuring out our third rune will be pure guesswork.”

“Yes,” said Fenris. “That is acceptable. Perhaps Sebastian might have insight.”

“He’s welcome to come along,” Hawke said with a shrug. “I certainly don’t have any ideas.” He turned to Anders and offered a hand. “Coming love? Or would you rather stay down here for a while longer?”

After a moment’s deliberation he stepped forward and took Hawke’s outstretched hand. One or the other Hawke could talk circles around and have either frustrated enough to throw their hands up in disgust. Both of them would be harder to manage however. Besides that, as much as Anders disliked the broody elf he preferred that to this calm over confident arrogance.

Hawke led the way up the cellars with Anders at his side, their hands still linked. On the way Sebastian was caught up on what they had discovered. Instead of the study Hawke led them to the dining room. Orana brought tea and refreshments after they had sat at one end of the table, Hawke and Anders on one side with Fenris and Sebastian on the other. Sebastian sat quietly deep in thought.

“Slavery is a defining characteristic,” Hawke began. “Stone represents the nature of the world. What could beauty be?”

“Urthemiel was the first rune I touched,” said Anders. “Could beauty be more significant than stone or slaves somehow?”

“I can’t imagine how,” said Hawke slowly. “Order must be important though.”

“What would be more important than the very nature of the world?” Fenris asked.

“The nature of her people,” Sebastian said. “It is the people who live there that ultimately determine what the place will be.” He sighed at the three blank looks he was given and continued. “I have lived in Kirkwall for many years now but I grew up in Starkhaven. Both are independent city-states of the Free Marches but living here is different than living in Starkhaven.”

“I think I see what you’re getting at,” Hawke said contemplatively. “People of the Free Marches have more in common with each other than with Fereldens or Antivans.”

“So beauty is a descriptor for all of the people in my world,” Fenris said.

“I still don’t see how,” Anders said leaning back in his chair. “Beauty means different things to different people.”

“Maybe it’s something that they all seek,” said Hawke. “What is your Darktown like? I’ll bet it’s not half as filthy as ours.”

“It is not,” Fenris said disdainfully. “Nobles rarely go to Lowtown and never to Darktown but even our criminals keep things clean.”

“So what do our people seek?” Anders asked.

“What are our choices?” Hawke asked after a moment of silence.

“If you eliminate the one we’ve already figured out,” said Anders. “Dumat, Toth, Andoral, Urthemiel, Razikale, and Lusacan.”

“Perhaps it would be more helpful if we knew the meanings,” Sebastian said diplomatically.

“Silence, fire, slaves, beauty, mystery and night,” Anders replied with a little frown.

“I think it’s safe to eliminate Andoral as well,” Hawke said also frowning. “As bad as some of the Templars are here I don’t think they seek true slavery for mages.”

“They just want us all to disappear,” Anders mumbled grimly. Hawke threaded their fingers together on the table top and his frown deepened.

“That leaves silence, fire, beauty, mystery and night,” Fenris said thoughtfully. “I believe it is also safe to eliminate beauty as well. There is far too much unapologetic ugliness here.”

Anders and Hawke glared at him and even Sebastian looked a bit miffed.

“I apologize but I must get back to the chantry,” Sebastian said after a moment. “I will observe and think on this.”

“Thank you Sebastian,” Hawke said. “You’re help is appreciated. Since we’ve made a bit of progress I think we can discuss the usefulness of magic until supper is ready.”


	15. Chapter 15

Fenris paced in front of the mantle in his study. He managed to make it through the rest of the previous day without a grievous hangover this morning. Sebastian and Carver were due at any time and the longer he had to wait the more annoyed he became. Fenris didn’t particularly want to have this conversation. What he wanted was to go home or get the cuff off of his wrist. Since neither of those seemed to be viable options he would have settled for hiding in the wine cellar. Even that wasn’t possible, not with Anders constantly near.

Anders currently knelt quietly against the wall. The mage had only uttered two words since he’d woken up after their private conversation. While he once might have reveled in hearing those two words spoken by this particular person he now had no desire to ever hear yes master directed at him again. He clung to this thought. No matter how alike he and his counterpart were it was this desire that set them apart.

His irritation right now however was mostly due to what mages here were put through and suddenly finding himself on the opposite side he normally stood on. Beginning a campaign for mage rights was simply not something he would have ever dreamed of doing. Fenris was at odds constantly with Hawke and his habit of blithely setting apostates free to wreak havoc. What these people turned their mages into however even he found repulsive.

He knew it would take a long time to see these mages turned back into people who were allowed to think of something besides pleasuring the person who held their leash. The current system was too strong and surprisingly few mages seemed to detest their fate as breathing sex toys. It was these few mages that they had to begin with, mages who would otherwise be given to a select few Templars to be thoroughly broken down and remade into their idea of a perfect mage.

Fenris stopped his pacing when he heard muffled conversation from just outside. He pulled his tunic straight and tried not to slouch as he waited. After what seemed like another long wait the door was opened and Polly came in followed closely by Carver, his as yet nameless elf, Sebastian and Hawke.

“Carver Amell and Brother Sebastian Vael Master,” she intoned.

“Thank you Polly,” Fenris said gesturing to the chairs. “Would you please have a pot of tea sent in?”

“Right away Master,” Polly said bowing deeply before turning and shutting the door behind her.

Sebastian had taken the chair he usually sat in, Hawke kneeling at his feet, but Carver had not yet sat. Fenris watched Hawke for a moment but his gaze remained on his knees.

“Will you help me?” Carver asked tensely.

“I will,” said Fenris evenly. He couldn’t hold in a grimace at the colorful puffy coat Carver wore. “Take that coat off. You look ridiculous.”

The words were out before he realized that he’d spoken aloud but Carver didn’t seem offended. He gave a mirthless snort and began working himself out of the coat.

“I know,” he replied dryly. “Mother won’t let me out the door without it. Can’t have the only Amell heir looking like a commoner.”

“Perhaps you could see a tailor,” Sebastian said diplomatically. “Have a fine coat made that won’t look quite so…”

“Stupid?” Carver suggested irritably as he draped the coat over the back of the chair. “I didn’t come here to discuss my coat.”

“Your coat will be important if you wish to be taken seriously,” Fenris said. “If you come before the Viscount or the Knight-Commander looking like a clown they will stop listening before you begin speaking.”

“You will have a best chance of the three of us of being heard,” Sebastian added.

“I’ll go see a tailor,” he replied irritably. “Where do we start?”

“By convincing the ruling people that mages can be useful,” said Fenris calmly.

“Cullen told me they have a lot of books in storage,” Carver said softly. “Spell books dating back many years.”

“Why would he tell you something like that?” Fenris asked frowning. The Knight-Captain he knew seemed like a fair man but he was also far from sympathetic.

“Because he agrees with me,” said Carver. “Most mages that resist the training manifest late. Some are like Garrett, raised around it but are…stubborn, strong-willed…intelligent. With the collars mages aren’t a danger to anyone.”

“The person wearing the cuff controls their magic,” Fenris whispered looking down at his wrist. “That is why they are only taught very basic things.”

“I’m sorry Fenris,” Sebastian said leaning forward in his seat. “I didn’t quite catch that.”

“A potential problem,” Fenris said looking up. “Many of the spells which have useful applications can also be used to kill others.”

“Let’s go back to the useful bit,” Carver said frowning.

Fenris began pacing again. He still wanted to go home more than anything. Carver had likely been referred to him by Sebastian because he was from Tevinter, the only place in this world where mages weren’t extremely submissive slaves. He knew many ways magic could benefit people but did his counterpart? Fenris could only hope that he did.

“Healing is probably the best example,” said Fenris. He stopped pacing and gestured to Anders who was still kneeling quietly off to one side. “He has a talent for healing magic.”

“How can you tell?” Carver asked arching an eyebrow.

Scowling at another mistake he turned to the young man hoping that there was actually some way for him to have that knowledge. Carver glared back until Sebastian got their attention by clearing his throat.

“I assume you haven’t had her for very long?” he said gently.

“Less than a year,” Carver said glancing at the elf kneeling at his feet. “Mother had Neria imported from Ferelden for my last birthday.”

Sebastian nodded and sat back in his chair. He glanced at Hawke and stroked his hair. “As more time passes you might notice certain things she does better than others. Garrett for example is very good at moving things around.”

“Force magic,” Fenris said. “There are many useful things about force magic.”

Conversation cut off at a knock on the door. After a brief moment one of his slaves entered with a tray, upon which was a steaming teapot, three cups and a small jar of honey. The tray was set on a side table and the woman turned to bow at him before leaving as quietly as she’d entered. When no one made a move Fenris held in a scowl.

“Anders,” said Fenris gesturing at the teapot.

“Yes Master,” he said quietly as he stood.

Fenris kept his face blank at the irritating phrase and waited impatiently while Anders poured hot tea into the three cups. His was delivered first, unsweetened and exactly how he liked it. Sebastian was given the second cup, lightly sweetened. From his smile Fenris knew that Anders had done this many times before. Anders turned to Carver before going back to the pot.

“Would Master Carver prefer honey?” Anders asked politely.

“Just a bit,” Carver said looking up at him.

Anders turned his head to the side slightly to avoid looking directly at his face and said, “Yes Master Carver.”

The whole exchange was odd to Fenris. The short time they’d known Carver Hawke was long enough for both to realize they couldn’t stand each other. He felt another burst of homesickness, longing for a nice normal argument with the abomination. Fenris watched Anders pour the tea, dollop and stir the honey before holding it out. Carver took it without any sort of recognition and Anders moved quietly back to his spot against the wall.

He touched the pouch containing the disc at his waist with one hand and sipped at his tea with the other. Fenris pulled his mind back to the conversation that was waiting on him to restart. 


	16. Chapter 16

For the next four days Anders, Hawke, Fenris and Sebastian met every night at the estate to discuss which of the four remaining runes might be the one they needed. They were just as clueless now as they had been four days ago. Fenris was more irritable than normal and Hawke and Anders were at their wits end. Even Sebastian seemed frustrated. On this, the evening of the fifth day they all sat around the disc in the study.

Fenris glared at it constantly while they discussed. He threw up his hands and stood then began pacing quickly back and forth across the room. “There is no consistency to your world,” he exclaimed in frustration. “Commoners wish to be nobles, nobles wish to rule, and farmers wish to be merchants or soldiers. There isn’t even consistency among your mages and Templars! Some mages wish for freedom and others are completely terrified of it. Most of your Templars are simply frightening. Meredith here is so far gone I’m surprised she hasn’t been removed!”

“That makes three of us,” Hawke muttered irritably.

“Let’s not discuss the Knight-Commander,” Anders said frowning deeply. “It doesn’t help.”

“Nothing has helped,” Fenris cried as he continued to pace. “The only rune I can see that fits has been eliminated!”

“I don’t think chaos fits the nature of our people,” said Hawke also frowning. “There must be some sort of commonality.”

“What are the runes that are left?” Sebastian asked calmly.

“Silence, fire, mystery and night,” replied Anders scowling at him.

“Perhaps it is mystery,” Sebastian said after a few moments. “I have noticed no consistent desires among the faithful.”

“The only thing consistent about this world is its _in_ -consistency,” Fenris ranted as he continued to pace.

“I think you just might be onto something Sebastian,” Hawke said. “There must be some sort of commonality but none of us can figure out what that might be.”

“Let’s give it a try and hope,” Anders sighed. “I’m completely out of ideas.”

“What will happen if you’re wrong?” Sebastian asked.

“I imagine Fenris will get sent to a different world,” Hawke said flatly. “And we’ll know something was wrong.”

“What happens to me if you’re wrong,” Fenris asked stopping to loom over Hawke.

“Hopefully you’ll be sent home and we’ll have another annoying Fenris to deal with,” Hawke replied irritably. “Hopefully we have our runes right and we can give this damn thing back to Xenon and work on forgetting that this ever happened.”

Fenris waved his hand and heaved a sigh as he took a few steps away. He sunk to the middle of the floor, his legs crossed. Anders picked up the disc and looked around it for the runes they had chosen. Hawke scooted a little closer and held the disc, a finger through the hole in the middle and his thumb carefully on the world rune. Anders looked over at him and he nodded slightly. First he touched the rune for Razikale, then the wind rune and finished with Zazikel.

Anders felt the same strange ripple he had before and looked over at Fenris. He was on his knees bent forward with one hand flat on the floor and the other at his temple. Fenris rose up and shook his head slightly as he looked around. Sebastian was kneeling next to him, a hand hovering close to his back.

“Are you all right?” Sebastian asked in concern.

He glanced over at the archer, turning to see the hand that hovered at his back while his right hand clamped over his own left wrist.

“Fenris?” Hawke asked shuffling closer on his knees.

Fenris whipped around at the sound of his voice and heaved a huge sigh of relief. “What took you so long?” he asked angrily as he got to his feet.

“Nice to see you too,” Hawke said with a scowl.

“We had to figure out which combination of runes represented our world,” Anders said crossly. “It wasn’t easy. Neither was dealing with the Fenris who took your place.”

He flinched as if struck and turned away. Anders narrowed his eyes and shot to his feet his hands clenched into fists. “You took advantage didn’t you,” he stated heatedly. “You bloody great hypocrite!”

“Do not judge me mage,” Fenris replied furiously rounding on him. “You have no idea what it was like spending every waking moment around a slave who was broken and trained to believe if he wasn’t being used he was in danger of being beaten.” He stepped forward his brands flaring to life. “He thought it an honor to father the next generation of slaves. Thought nothing of wandering through the house with only a bit of cloth to cover himself with.”

“Excuses,” Anders yelled harshly. His vision was dimming and he could hear his voice deepening. Anders didn’t bother trying to fight Justice. He retreated into the back of his mind, his last conscious memory that of Hawke yelling at Sebastian to get him out.

*

Anders knelt next to the bed, his arms folded on top, exactly as he’d been ordered to. Master, or the man who looked like his master, hadn’t sought release from him for days. Anders had done everything he dared to in order to be more appealing. He made sure he smelled pleasant, subtly offered his arse frequently, and wore the color that his Master liked. It was troubling that this Master only sought release after spending quite a lot of time hard or the few times Anders had begged him.

He worried that he was somehow undesirable. He wondered if this Master found him lacking in something. Now that Master was finally desperate enough he worried that he’d been left. Anders swallowed nervously and closed his eyes, telling himself that Master was still in the bedroom. The door remained closed but there were no hands on his skin, no oil dribbled onto his entrance, nothing filling up the horrible emptiness he always felt in his backside.

Having been ordered to kneel, Anders couldn’t turn and see if he was there. He could only wait. Anders was reluctant to speak. This Master hadn’t been very happy the last time. Master had never punished him for answering direct questions before and this one hadn’t either. His answers had obviously not been liked however. He swallowed hard and tried to find his voice anyway.

“Please allow me to serve Master,” Anders said in a frightened whisper.

“Do not be afraid,” Master said quietly behind him. “You will be allowed to serve. I must let my stomach calm.”

“Master?” he said hesitantly not daring to hope the man behind him actually was his Master.

“Were you a good boy for him?” Master asked softly.

Anders finally felt hands caressing his arse and held in a cry of relief. “Yes Master,” he said quickly.

“How often were you allowed to serve?”

Master cupped his sack, squeezing lightly before grazing his fingers along the shaft of his hard member. “Three times Master,” Anders said. “Garrett and I were allowed to perform once while Master was away.”

“Heathen,” Master muttered.

His hands moved around Anders and he was pulled upright. He could feel the stiffness of his Master nestled between his arse cheeks and bit his lip, holding carefully still. Fingers slid up his stomach, his back pressed to his Master’s chest, and he gasped as both nipple rings were tugged. His leash was then pulled taut, lengthening the piece that hung free from his collar. A kiss against his neck, another tug on his nipples and Anders was gently pushed back to his previous position. Anders couldn’t hold in an excited little groan.

“On top of the bed my beautiful pet,” Master said.

Anders scrambled up the bed, glad to hear the affection that had been missing from his voice for nearly two weeks. Master settled between his spread legs and pulled more on his leash, until the end that was normally tucked at his hip tickled his chin. Anders now couldn’t move from this spot but he wasn’t frightened like he had been before. He hung his head a little to allow Master more of the leash to work with.

The scarf was wound tightly around the base of his cock before being wound around the base of his sack. There was enough of the leash left that Master drew each of his balls down, winding the scarf snugly around each one, trapping them in their own little section of his sack. Another eager groan escaped him when Master tucked the remaining end around the base of his cock. Master’s hands disappeared then his weight from the bed entirely. Anders panted in anticipation as he held perfectly still listening to his Master.

“I have missed you,” Master said as he crawled back onto the bed.

A rather large phallus was placed on the bed under his throbbing cock. One end was rounded the other end suddenly tapered and widened out again just as rapidly into a knob. Anders smiled as his breathing increased and his limbs trembled with excitement. He was to be rewarded.

Oil was massaged around his entrance and Anders bit his lip again. Master would fill him up. The leash wound around his cock would keep him blessedly hard and his balls would ache pleasantly from their tight entrapment. When Master found his release the phallus would be inserted, keeping away the terrible emptiness he always felt without his Master seated inside him. Anders wasn’t sure what would happen after that. There were many possibilities. He hoped his Master would use him all night long but there was something that he needed to know.

“Master,” Anders said breathlessly as he felt his Master’s cock being pushed through his entrance. He groaned and panted heavily while he was filled up. Only after he felt Master flush with his arse did he try again. “Master.” It was little more than a desperate whisper.

“You wish to speak,” Master said in a slightly strained voice.

“There are…events that transpired…while Master was…away. Master…should…be informed…”

“Shh,” Master said rubbing his back. “There will be time later.” Master gripped his hips and his cock slowly slid out of Anders. “We have nearly two weeks to make up for.”

His cock slammed home and Anders cried out in pleasure.

“Master is most kind,” Anders managed while his cock slowly slid out again.


	17. Chapter 17

Fenris nearly ran home with Sebastian on his heels. The brother stood in the doorway of the room he had randomly chosen watching with an obvious worried look as Fenris set about to completely destroy everything in the room. He didn’t know how long he threw things at the walls and used his sword to turn furniture into kindling. Sweating, his chest heaving, his fury finally spent, Fenris stood in the middle of the room and dropped his sword to the floor. He sat amongst the rubble and stared at his lap.

“Fenris,” Sebastian said quietly as he picked his way through the mess. “My friend…”

“You were there,” Fenris interrupted without looking up. “You owned Hawke. I watched him swallow your cock on command. Found you in one of the guest rooms. You were naked…face down on the bed. Hawke behind…”

“That was not me,” he said brushing aside the pieces of a broken chair to sit in front of him. “Even in my younger days I never entertained the notion of sleeping with men.”

He looked up and found that while he was smiling he looked paler and the smile seemed strained. His brow was wrinkled with worry lines and his hands fiddled nervously with his armor. Fenris grinned, knowing there was too many teeth, wondering if his eyes gave away how shaken he was.

“It bothers you,” Fenris said smugly. “Will you imagine it now? Late at night in your little cell. Hawke’s lips stretched around it. His nose buried into your flesh.”

“Fenris,” said Sebastian now clearly upset. “Will unsettling me truly help?”

“You cannot understand,” said Fenris looking away. “I watched him fuck that mage girl he nearly killed. Three times. He was honored to fill that young girl with his seed. It was a reward to him.”

“Anders, the mage we know, would not be honored,” said Sebastian. “That mage was not the same person.”

“No,” Fenris said standing. He leaned over wearily and grabbed his sword. “He was not the abomination. Never once did he talk back. He never once looked me in the eye. He begged me…No he was not the abomination. But he was.” Fenris shuffled slowly to the door. “You and him, the same parents, similar life. Different choices, different history and you would have been him.” Fenris turned back to Sebastian and shouldered his blade. “His anger is justified. I am no better than Danarius.”

“Fenris you mustn’t think that,” Sebastian said in horror.

“Leave me,” Fenris said bitterly as he turned away.

“Fenris!”

He ignored Sebastian and made his way down to the wine cellar.

*

Anders was curled into a ball on top of the bed he shared with Hawke. He was listening to a rather heated discussion that was happening on the other side of the closed door. After blacking out the next thing he remembered was Hawke manhandling him up the stairs. Fenris had been gone and Anders was glad.

He’d been lying here with Hawke curled around him for a couple of hours when there was a commotion in the foyer. Hawke had gone to investigate and now he could hear his lover and Sebastian arguing through the door. Anders couldn’t make out all of what was being shouted but knew it was about Fenris. He was still livid that for all his talk the elf had essentially raped him in that other world. It didn’t help a bit that from what he learned of that world his counterpart had probably begged for it. Anders had foolishly expected better of Fenris.

The noise outside the door abruptly quieted and Hawke entered the room shortly after. Grumbling fiercely he took up his previous position behind Anders, his arm coming over his side and holding them together tightly.

“According to Sebastian Fenris is as disappointed in himself as you are,” Hawke said angrily. “He’s currently in his wine cellar drinking himself stupid.”

“That’s not worth all that yelling,” Anders said softly.

“Sebastian felt the need to share the whole conversation,” Hawke said with barely restrained fury. “Sebastian apparently owns the other me and uses him frequently. We’re taking that disc back first thing in the morning and we’re never going there again. I can’t get the image of sucking him off in front of Fenris out of my head.”

Hawke shuddered and Anders snorted. “At least this Sebastian didn’t use him,” he said bitterly. “How long before Fenris decides he liked it better over there.”

“We’ll he’s not going back,” Hawke said dismissively. “He can’t operate that thing and I don’t think he’d want to go back anyway.”

Anders pulled out of his grip and stalked to the fireplace. “He doesn’t have to go back. I’m right here.”

“And I know you’ll set him on fire if he tries,” said Hawke standing. “He’s not going to though. He knows I’ll break every fucking bone in his body.”

Hawke gestured at a table that sat next to the door. Anders threw up a hasty shield around them both. Splinters and larger chunks of wood exploded outward from the sudden pressure of his force spell, bouncing harmlessly off of the invisible barrier.

“Was that really necessary?” Anders said scowling at him as he let the shield drop.

“You’re not the only one who’s a tad pissed,” Hawke growled stepping forward. “I know Fenris better than you do. I guarantee you that he thought that he had no other choice. Tomorrow morning after we get rid of that blighted disc you’re going to your clinic. I’m going back to Hightown and I’m going to haul his stupid hung over ass down to the clinic where we’re going to set this shit straight so we can get back to the nice normal hatred instead of both of you wanting to rip the other apart. We caused this. It’s our fault he was there in the first place. We’re obligated to at least try and screw his head back on straight.”

Anders sighed and turned to the fire, crossing his arms over his chest. Hawke wrapped his arms around him from behind, crossing on his stomach. His back was flush with Hawke’s chest, his head a comfortable weight on Anders’ shoulder. They remained like that for a time. Eventually Anders sighed again and turned in his arms, wrapping his around his lover’s waist and holding tightly.

“I know,” Anders whispered.

There was a gentle kiss to his ear and a hand sliding up his back. Anders closed his eyes and clung to Hawke. Knowing he was right wouldn’t help him control Justice or his temper.

*

“Wake up you blighted elf.”

Fenris gasped as he was brought fully awake by icy water being dumped on his head. He bolted upright and made a grab for the owner of the voice. Anders easily avoided his clumsy attempt and Fenris shook his head trying to clear it. There was no pounding headache. He didn’t feel sick to his stomach. Fenris just felt incredibly tired. He pushed wet hair out of his eyes and looked up, arching an eyebrow at Anders.

“He insisted,” Anders said scowling as he nodded at Hawke who stood not far away. “I would rather have let you suffer.”

“Good morning Fenris,” Hawke said flatly. “I think we have a few things to discuss.”

“Would you like details?” Fenris scoffed. “He’s right. I used him.”

“I’d rather not have too many details if it’s all the same to you,” Hawke said with an intense frown. “I can’t get the images of Sebastian using me out of my head.”

“Neither can I,” Fenris mumbled as he stood. He relocated to a dry cot and sat heavily. “Why did you bring me here?”

“Why did you do it?” Anders asked heatedly. “Even if he begged you knew it was wrong.”

“Yes it was wrong,” said Fenris meeting his gaze. “You have never been a slave. You have never known the fear of being found useless. You have never been beaten and whipped because your master gave you a task he knew you couldn’t complete.”

“I’ve been beaten and whipped plenty,” said Anders glaring at him.

“You are a spoiled child compared to those mages,” Fenris said evenly. “He had none of your passion or fire. Whoever broke his spirit did a very thorough job. I told him that I didn’t belong there…that I was not his master. It didn’t matter. I held his leash. He _wanted_ to be used. I have never spent so much time stiff…”

“Isn’t that what you want from us?” Anders asked derisively. “All mages collared and leashed? Make the world safe from our evil curse?”

“No mage,” Fenris snarled angrily. “I do not wish for all mages to be so broken. They are so afraid of magic that they don’t realize how much it could help them. Magic has its uses. Letting an excellent healer be turned into a cock sleeve is such a waste.”

“That’s not what you’ve been saying for years,” said Anders in shock.

Fenris smirked at his stunned expression and stood. “I’ve always known magic can be useful. It is also dangerous.” He sighed and looked at his feet before meeting Anders’ gaze once more. “I have learned that…magic simply gives the unscrupulous an advantage. That whole world…depraved and selfish. There are gardens where public use is allowed. At restaurants all the tables have covers that drape to the floor so that mages may pleasure their masters without being seen.”

“I’m sorry Fenris,” Hawke said quietly.

Fenris glanced at him and looked quickly back to Anders. He couldn’t stop the image of those lips stretched around the base of his cock and he looked away again.

“I will make no excuses for my actions,” Fenris said as calmly as he could. “I will not explain further. Know this…I would rather have it cut off than force myself on you without true consent again.”

He forced himself to meet Anders’ eyes. They were wide, his mouth open slightly. Anders slowly nodded, his mouth pulled down into a tiny frown. Fenris strode for the doors of the clinic leaving both mages behind.


End file.
